21 días
by Caris Bleu
Summary: LAMENTABLEMENTE CONGELADA ¿Cuánto puedes llegar conocer a alguien en 21 días? En medio de la oscuridad se encontraban dos desconocidos mientras sus vidas estaban a merced de un hombre que a toda costa buscaría sacarles cierta información.
1. Día 1

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia****.**

_Summary:_ ¿Cuánto puedes llegar conocer a alguien en 21 días? En medio de la oscuridad se encontraban dos desconocidos mientras sus vidas estaban a merced de un hombre que a toda costa buscaría sacarles cierta información.

* * *

><p><strong>21 días<strong>

**Día 1**

El sonido de una gotera era lo único que le ayudaba a olvidarse del dolor que sentía en una de sus piernas. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a las palizas que esos hijos de puta le brindaban por negarse a responder sus preguntas, pero prefería mil veces morir a golpes, cortes o quemaduras que revelar algo que pusiera en peligro a sus seres queridos.

No veía nada más que oscuridad, no sabía la hora o si era lunes, martes o un tranquilo domingo por la mañana. En un inicio contaba día tras día dándose ánimos como quien cree que los malos de las películas siempre terminan perdiendo, pero la realidad golpeaba cada vez más duro y con cada golpiza que recibía su optimismo iba en declive, por lo que llevar un conteo de sus días de encierro perdieron su llamativo inicial, además, los golpes que le propinaban eran cada vez más fuertes que no dudaba que lo dejaban más de dos días inconsciente.

El lugar era una pocilga, solo salía de allí para cuando el _jefe_ quería verlo, lo que era sinónimo de golpiza segura.

Se había dedicado a descubrir cada rincón del cuarto por medio del tacto: el estar tanto tiempo encerrado hacía que uno se fijara hasta en los detalles mínimos, agradecía que aún no llegara a estar como _Edmond Dantés_ **(1)** contando hasta los ladrillos, aunque Dantés podía ver su alrededor, él solo tenía la compañía de la oscuridad que lo tenía cegado.

En uno de los rincones había un retrete y un lavamanos que cuando estaba de buenas soltaba un hilito de agua, lo que casi nunca sucedía.

Al principio no resistía el sentirse sucio, pero como el ser humano tiene la capacidad de adaptación ya se había acostumbrado a la poca higiene de su persona.

A la otra cosa que se había adaptado era a la "gran comida" que le deban, trató de aguantar lo que más pudo, pero el hambre terminó ganando por lo que cuando aparecía por la puerta la silueta delgada del hombre con un plato de comida sentía como su estómago brincaba de felicidad.

Suspiró no sabiendo que le deparaba el futuro, según sus cálculos en cuando viera al hombre de la comida 10 veces a partir de hoy vendría otro interrogatorio. Aunque para ser más exactos serían 20 ya que le llevaba algo de comida dos veces al día.

Claramente los momentos de ocio abundaban, la oscuridad no era para nada conversadora y él, a pesar de ser un hombre serio y que le costaba acercarse a gente nueva, necesitaba comunicarse aunque fuera consigo mismo por lo que se ponía a hablar y a recordar a su familia, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, si era por la seguridad de sus hermanas y su madre él daría la vida con tal que a ellas no les pasara nada, las amaba más que a nada en este mundo, solo rogaba a Dios poder verlas…

_"Aunque sea una última vez"_

* * *

><p>Trataba de respirar lo más profundo que podía, requería de oxígeno para seguir corriendo. Revisó nuevamente su arma para asegurase que con solo apretar el gatillo saldría una bala aunque dudaba si le llegaría a alguno de sus persecutores, agradecía que su hermano le hubiera enseñado a disparar, sin embargo, de solo imaginarse apuntando la piel se le ponía de gallina.<p>

Había escogido como escondite el espacio que había entre un gran basurero adosado a la pared de una vieja casa y un poste de electricidad, aunque no podía seguir ahí por tanto tiempo pues en cualquier momento podrían acercarse y tendría que nuevamente correr. Se dedicó a mirar casi con desesperación su alrededor buscando a alguien para pedirle ayuda, luego de un par de segundos rechazó la idea por completo, no arriesgaría la vida de un inocente, esto era entre ella y ellos, nadie más.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a controlar el ritmo de su respiración tratando de emitir el menor ruido posible, sin embargo, su cuerpo no lograba calmarse y sus piernas tiritaban al igual que sus manos. Negó con su cabeza, no entendía por qué a ella, solo deseaba despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Recordó rapidamente su día que había empezado similar a los demás, había despertado a las 10 de la mañana, su hermano y su padre se hallaban en el trabajo y ella se quedaba como dueña de casa. A eso de las 6 de la tarde se juntó con sus mejores amigas en un cafeteria y luego volvió a su casa... y la pesadilla comenzó de manera tan abrupta que ni siquiera pudo analizar lo que hacía y casi como autómata sacó el arma y comenzó a correr, solo correr.

Suspiró y lentamente secó con la mano las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin que se percatara, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató que sus persecutores se estaban acercando, gracias a que uno pateó una piedra salió del transe abriendo sus ojos y quedándose paralizada por un instante, pero tras inspirar profundamente alejó el miedo que la invadía y que le hacía desconcentrarse de la situación de la cual era la protagonista y víctima.

La noche podría ser su aliada para escabullirse con éxito. Según sus cálculos estaban a una distancia de 4 metros. Su atención fue llamada por un viejo auto aparcado a unos metros, quizás si llegaba allí y se escondía debajo de él podría salvarse…

_"Estúpida, de aquí mismo me vería… ¿Qué hago?"_

Esperó un momento, el hombre que estaba parado en una esquina observaba con mucha concentración su alrededor entrecerrando sus ojos y atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera producirse. El otro hombre se encontraba mirando su arma casi como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

Esperaría un par de minutos. Observó de soslayo la 9 milimetros de su hermano, ella nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había disparado a alguien. Rapidamente una imagen cruzó por su mente y la voz de su hermano mayor se hizo presente.

—_Si debes defenderte para salvar tu vida debes hacerlo._

—_¿Aunque tenga que matar?_

—_Sí, si tu vida depende de ello, hazlo, no dudes._

—_Yo… —hesitó—. No sé si pueda._

—_¡Debes hacerlo! Es en defensa propia._

—_Y-yo…Sí, haré lo que me dices, hermano, espero nunca estar en una situación así._

—_Yo igual espero que nunca pases por algo así, aunque pensándolo bien como eres un monstruo quien quiera hacerte daño lo pensará mínimo unas mil veces…_

—_¡Ay, hermano, NO soy un monstruo!_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la angustiada chica de cabellos castaños.

_"Ojalá fuera un monstruo"_

Uno de los hombres miró su reloj: eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y no había ningún alma caminando a esas horas y menos en esos lugares un tanto peligrosos, y perfectos para llevar a cabo su misión, por ese mismo motivo habían seguido a la joven haciéndola que arrancara a donde ellos podían tener el control de la situación.

—No debe estar muy lejos. Hay que encontrarla sí o sí o el jefe nos matará.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro. De seguro está por aquí —dijo uno de los hombres de rasgos toscos.

—Muñeca, las niñas lindas obedecen, deberías entregarte por las buenas —comentó el otro hombre alzando un poco la voz.

No le había pasado desapercibido el tono amenazante de uno de ellos, pero lucharía hasta el final y cumpliría lo que le dijo a su hermano, si tenía que matar lo haría.

Vio que uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse hacia su escondite: tendría que arriesgarse. Se apegó a la pared de la casa y apuró su caminar, cuando estaba solo a unos pocos metros del auto corrió lo más rápido que pudo llegando a uno de los costados de él, se agachó y dio pequeños pasitos hasta quedar detrás de una de las ruedas del auto, así ellos no le verían sus pies.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, no lograba comprender cómo no la habían descubierto, quizás la suerte estaba de su lado.

—¡Estamos perdiendo la paciencia, niña! —gritó uno de los hombres tras lanzar un disparo hacia el cielo.

La joven sintió como sus ojos de un bello color verde esmeralda se nublaban, no sabía qué hacer, si intentaba correr nuevamente estaba segura que no correría con la misma suerte y la verían, no tenía más escapatoria que defenderse y usar aquella arma.

Comenzó a darse valor, esperaba poder darles a sus persecutores aunque sinceramente no quería matar a nadie, pero la decisión ya la había tomado, y tenía que dejar de lado sus temores porque su vida era la que estaba en juego, y tenía en sus manos el objeto que le serviría para defenderse de ellos.

Dedicó una última mirada al cielo como pidiendo una plegaría y ejerció presión en la pistola. Poco a poco comenzó a enderezarse pero no se puso de pie completamente. Divisó otro poste de electricidad en la entrada de un callejón que se encontraba cerca del auto, no era un gran escondite pero era lo unico que veía como opción para protegerse de ellos, sabía que le dispararían o tratarían de herirla no a muerte ya que no creía que le sirviera a ese tal _jefe_ llena de balas y bañada en sangre, ellos la andaban buscando aunque no lograba entender el motivo, no había hecho nada malo, era una simple joven que hacía no más de un año había salido de la escuela y se preparaba para entrar a una universidad o a trabajar junto a su padre y hermano.

_"Oh Dios, ¿será que ellos saben…?"_

No pudo seguir analizando su situación ya que uno de los hombres, el que estaba más alejado, señaló el auto donde estaba escondida.

La habían descubierto.

Vio como los dos se acercaban corriendo al auto: había llegado el momento, miró el arma y se puso completamente de pie para disparar.

El primer disparo salió hacia cualquier parte ya que cerró los ojos, cuando disparó por segunda vez logró darle a uno en una pierna.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

—¡Perra! ¡La pagarás caro!—bramó el hombre que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo mientras aferraba su mano derecha a su muslo herido que sangraba profusamente.

Salió corriendo del auto en dirección al poste de electricidad, faltaba el otro y no sabía dónde diablos se había metido.

Revisó el arma, no tenía la menor idea de cuántas balas quedaban solo esperaba que le alcanzara para dispararle al otro hombre. Vio como al que había herido trataba de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

Un ruido la hizo ponerse en alerta, más de lo que ya estaba.

_"Es el otro"_

Lo divisó, estaba escondido cerca, detrás de un poste igual que ella, dirigió nuevamente su mirada al hombre herido, pero lo que vio la dejó pasmada: sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y el miedo se acrecentó, el hombre ya no estaba allí, solo un charco de sangre quedó en el asfalto y un par de gotas que indican una posible dirección, sin embargo, dejaron un pequeño camino carmesí que terminaba de golpe por lo que existían demasiadas direcciones que el hombre pudiese haber tomado.

Otra vez pasó su vista por todo su alrededor no pudiendo entender cómo no había nadie en esos lugares, ella había disparado dos veces y uno de ellos también había soltado un disparo, lo más lógico es que si alguien estuviera cerca hubiese llamado a la policía, pero nada, no había señales de nadie más que ellos tres. Finalmente lo comprendió, le habían hecho una emboscada, ella no conocía ese lugar, nunca en su vida había andado por esas calles y callejones, pero ellos sí.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba nuevamente a temblar, y gimió al percatarse que también había desaparecido de su campo visual el otro hombre.

_"¿Y ahora qué?"_

Mordió su labio inferior. Tenía a sus espaldas un callejón y lo más próximo a ella era una ancha calle, su única opción era correr hacía la gran avenida y luego… seguir corriendo, pero si hacía eso quedaría a merced de ellos y claro que ellos sabían muy bien que era la única alternativa que tenía.

Pasó saliva.

—¡No me entregaré tan fácil! —exclamó sin salir de donde estaba, necesitaba verlos para poder dispararles.

—Nos tocó una muñequita muy testaruda.

La castaña miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

—No sacas nada con seguir ahí, te vemos muy bien, y si crees que con esa pistola lograrás intimidarnos pecas de ingenua, no tienes idea con quienes te estás enfrentando.

—No deberían sentirse tan seguros, le di a uno, y no dudaré en hacer uso de esta arma nuevamente —afirmó.

—Ya te dije, o es por las buenas o por las malas, él jefe nos dijo que te quería viva, pero no creo que haya inconveniente en que llegues con una pierna herida.

Uno de los hombres volvió a disparar al cielo. La joven nuevamente comenzó a llorar, era tanto el miedo que sentía que comenzó a producirle náuseas y a transpirar frio.

Vio como uno se acercaba, levantó el arma y cuando iba a disparar sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda y piernas, parecía ser una descarga eléctrica, trató de gritar pero todo comenzó a irse a negro, lo último que pudo divisar fue a los dos hombres que se acercaban riéndose, nunca se imaginó que un tercero estuviera escondido en el callejón que tenía a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Unos ruidos lo despertaron, aún le dolía mucho su pierna, los malditos no solo se contentaron con golpearlo, sino que también le habían enterrado una navaja en su muslo y ahora parecía que nuevamente lo venían a buscar, no sabía si saldría de esta, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reponerse.<p>

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, le dolieron los ojos ya que todo el día estaba sumido en la oscuridad, cuando finalmente se adaptó a la luz vio como tiraban un cuerpo a un rincón. Se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos hombres cerró la puerta.

—Ni lo sueñes, te mueves y te disparó —dijo uno de ellos al descubrirlo mirando hacia la salida—. ¿Crees que somos estúpidos?

Cuando tuvo al hombre de gran contextura cerca de su rostro tragó pesado y cerró los ojos, sintió el sabor de la sangre, le había dado un golpe con el mango de la pistola provocando que sus labios se rompieran.

Una vez que logró mantener centrada nuevamente la visión vio que los dos hombres estaban amarrando a la inconsciente persona tal cual como lo habían hecho con él cuando lo habían traído a ese lugar: manos amarradas por la espalda y para asegurar más ponían unas esposas que las enganchaban mucho más arriba de las muñecas por lo que quedaban insertadas en la piel. Los tobillos los amarraban también con una cuerda y con una especie de grilletes. Se dio cuenta que tuvieron más compasión que con él, ya que a la persona no le unieron una amarra entre las muñecas y los tobillos, él tuvo que aguantar más de tres días doblado hacia atrás.

—No se te ocurra desamarrarla —amenazó uno.

"_¿Desamarrarla?" _

No se había percatado que era mujer, ahora sentía una ira mucho mayor, realmente eran unos cabrones, era una joven, él podía permitir que le hicieran todo, que lo torturaran hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero ver que una mujer iba a pasar por lo mismo que él lo superaba, no entendía que mierda tenían en sus cabezas, realmente eran unos enfermos.

Luego de asegurarse que hubiese quedado bien amarrada se fueron, y nuevamente la oscuridad llenó por completo la pequeña habitación.

Tenía que ayudarla por lo que se acercó a gatas a la chica olvidándose del dolor de su pierna. Cuando su mano tocó unos de los brazos de ella esta soltó un pequeño gemido.

Negó con la cabeza, lentamente comenzó a subir las manos llegando hacía la cabeza de ella: le habían puesto un saco en la cabeza para que no viera nada y de seguro también le habrían vendado los ojos, a él le habían hecho eso.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda a la pared y con mucho cuidado puso la cabeza de la joven en sus piernas, le sacó el saco y posteriormente la venda. No podía ponerla de espaldas dadas las amarras de sus muñecas por lo que estaba de lado, no sabía qué más hacer, la joven seguía inconsciente, pasó tímidamente su mano por el cabello de ella, torpemente comenzó a tocárselo más bien como cariño.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos pero nada pudo ver, todo estaba a oscuras, sentía sus músculos agarrotados y los brazos le dolían mucho. Le llamó la atención que su cabeza estaba cómodamente sobre algo y sentía una leve presión en su cabello.

Cuando trató de mover sus manos emitió un gemido, las tenía fuertemente amarradas al igual que sus tobillos. No pudiendo contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Lo despertaron los sollozos de la joven, lloraba muy fuerte mientras trataba de moverse aunque apenas lo intentaba gemía de dolor.

—No lo sigas intentando, te harás más daño —dijo el joven.

Al escuchar la voz masculina quedó paralizada, luego de unos segundos trató de hablar.

—N-no m-me haga daño, s-se lo ruego —balbuceó tratando a duras penas controlar su llanto.

—No te haré nada, debes estar tranquila —le aconsejó para que se calmara, nunca había sabido qué hacer frente a una mujer que lloraba.

—¿Cómo voy a estarlo? —cuestionó casi gritando.

—Te entiendo, pero ahora debes procurar calmarte.

Suspiró: él tenía toda la razón.

—¿C-cuánto lleva acá? _—_preguntó casi en un susurro.

—No quiero responder tu pregunta —si le decía que había perdido la cuenta la pobre terminaría de desmoronarse por completo.

—Por favor, dígame cuánto lleva acá —rogó—, ¡no me mienta!

—Yo… no lo sé.

Al escuchar esa respuesta sus lágrimas volvieron a caer como la lluvia en medio de una gran tormenta, sinceramente no sabía si habría alguna esperanza para ella.

Prefirió no seguir hablando, la joven estaba abrumada y era lógico, nadie merecía ser tratado de esa manera, escuchaba sus sollozos que le hicieron recordar sus primeras semanas de encierro, esa impotencia y la rabia de no poder defenderse mientras cada golpe anunciaba el siguiente. El despertar sin ver nada más que oscuridad y el saber que en cualquier momento te matarían o te golpearían a lo único que conducían era a desear la muerte, en simples palabras: era una maldición, que sabía que no la merecía y menos la joven que temblaba de miedo mientras cada lágrima mojaba el frio suelo de la pequeña habitación.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Mini-glosario**

**(1)**_**Edmond Dantés:**_ Protagonista del libro "El conde de Montecristo" del autor Alexandre Dumas. Dantés es traicionado por uno de sus amigos y encarcelado inocentemente por muchos años, claro que logra escapar teniendo un único fin: vengarse. Shaoran señala lo de los ladrillos ya que Dantés al llevar tanto tiempo encarcelado para pasar el ocio comienza a contar cada ladrillo que tiene el calabozo en el cual está. Esto lo vi en la película ya que el libro aún no lo leo y lo tengo, pero ya me haré el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

Hola, aquí les presento el primer capítulo o primer día de este fic, del cual llevo solo 4 capítulos escritos, pero me dieron ganas de subirlo.

También empezaré a subir otro que llevo mucho más avanzado y se llama **No tan usual** (aún no sé si le pondré este título) y en profile podrán encontrar el summary.

**Volviendo a la historia, ¿qué les parece? Es el primer fic en sí que comienzo a subir y me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto así que anímense a comentar, y anímenme a continuarla con un **_**Review**_** :D  
><strong>

De forma general la historia tendrá drama, intriga, acción, un poco de violencia, pero también estará el romanticismo y la comedia. Por el momento todo se ve negro para ellos, y seguirá así jajaja soy mala a veces, pero el día dos será más alegre, en serio.

Pd 1: Se me olvidaba, muchísimas gracias a las personitas que me han dejado un review en los dos one-shot que he subido, y desde luego a quienes los han puesto en sus favoritos, realmente me han hecho muy feliz *-* Mil gracias.

Pd 2: Espero no haber cometido tantas faltas de ortografía, la revisión la he hecho un poco apurada.

Saludos.

_Caris Bleu.-_


	2. Día 2

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ ¿Cuánto puedes llegar conocer a alguien en 21 días? En medio de la oscuridad se encontraban dos desconocidos mientras sus vidas estaban a merced de un hombre que a toda costa buscaría sacarles cierta información.

* * *

><p><strong>21 días<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2<strong>

Fujitaka Kinomoto observaba con detenimiento una fotografía que se encontraba enmarcada y puesta en una de las paredes de la habitación en la que se hallaba. Miraba cada detalle de las personas que aparecían en ella, en especial a una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes quien sostenía con una de sus manos un globo de color rosa. El rostro de todos era de completa felicidad y paz que siendo sinceros en ese preciso momento anhelaría tener más que nada en el mundo y por sobre todas las cosas saber qué había sucedido con su hija, que ya no era aquella pequeña de no más de 3 años sino una mujer con alma de niña y que de un día para otro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Desvió la mirada con cierto dolor y se quedó mirando a la nada, finalmente reaccionó y llevó una mano a sus gafas y se las sacó dejándolas en la pulcra superficie de su escritorio de color caoba, regalo de su padre ya fallecido hacía un par de años.

Tomó asiento en la cómoda silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Ahogó un bostezo y miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las 7 de la mañana y había tenido una pésima noche sin poder conciliar el sueño dada la angustia que le invadía.

Se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos y casi con cierta violencia se los refregó para poder reaccionar. Suspiró y estiró un brazo dándole alcance a sus gafas, las limpió sin mucho cuidado con su camisa y se las puso. Dirigió la mirada a su laptop la cual mostraba en primer plano la bandeja de entrada de su e-mail. Para su pesar no tenía ningún correo nuevo.

Un bostezo salió de su boca y decidió que lo mejor era tomar un café bien cargado. Iba a ponerse de pie pero fue interrumpido por un joven de piel morena y cabellos castaños oscuros, quien entró a la habitación no sin antes tocar la puerta.

—Nada aún —le habló casi en un susurro. Sus ojos se veían sin vida y unos círculos oscuros los enmarcaban. No era el único que había pasado la noche en vela.

Asintió a las palabras de su hijo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sofá de un rojo borgoña que tenía el cuarto.

Un silencio de largos minutos los invadió, no había mucho que decir, cualquier espectador de esa escena vería y podría palpar la preocupación y la angustia que padre e hijo compartían, y claramente no era para menos, la adorada Sakura Kinomoto no parecía dar señales de vida.

El moreno alzó la vista y abrió su boca pero no dijo nada. Fijó su observación en el ordenador de su padre:

—Yue…

—Tampoco —interrumpió Fujitaka—, no ha llegado nada, he estado esperando toda la noche alguna información, pero…

—Tenemos que intervenir —afirmó el castaño poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio.

—Créeme que yo también lo deseo, pero hay que seguir el protocolo…

—¡Me importa un reverendo comino! No es cualquier persona, es Sakura, sé que no nos corresponde inmiscuirnos en estos casos de desaparición, sé perfectamente que ahora van dos días, y está la posibilidad de que por abc motivos se haya ido de la casa, pero el monstruo no es así, ella no desaparece porque sí, a ella le pasó algo, lo sé, lo siento, y eso es lo que más me angustia, padre, ella… —su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Hijo, ella es fuerte, y si algo le pasó sé que va a salir de ello, luchará y nosotros la encontraremos.

Touya Kinomoto se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y las mantuvo ahí por un rato.

—Me voy a ver a Yue… me tendrá que decir todo lo que haya encontrado, y si no acepta mi ayuda lo golpearé hasta que diga que sí.

Fujitaka negó con la cabeza.

—Touya, esas no son formas —y claro que no las eran, sin embargo, comprendió a su hijo, el moreno tenía ese carácter sobreprotector con su hermana, carácter que siempre le sacaba sonrisas especialmente cuando los veía discutir, en realidad a Touya siempre le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a su hermana menor.

—No me importa, encontraré a mi hermana cueste lo que cueste, y los chicos me ayudarán, somos un equipo, todos, y Yue por más que sea el comandante de la policía es mi amigo y debe aceptar que nosotros intervéngannos aunque no sea parte de nuestro trabajo.

Fujitaka suspiró.

—Está bien, pero sé sigiloso, no quiero que se enteren, si llegan a saber que no hemos acatado las reglas nos pueden suspender, y tenemos un caso que resolver.

—Bah, ese caso esperará, primero está Sakura, esos traficantes ya tendrán su merecido.

—Por más que trate de persuadirte sé que no lo lograré, haz lo que creas pertinente pero con cuidado —aconsejó.

Touya asintió a las palabras de su padre y se acercó a la puerta, cuando llegó al marco se volteó y le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su progenitor:

—Esto… lo de Sakura, no es un capricho de una joven que de seguro volverá en un par de días, así lo dijo Yue —dudó un momento antes de proseguir—. Padre, sé que algo ronda por tu cabeza, pero no has querido decirme nada, espero que te atrevas y lo sueltes, quizás sea de gran ayuda para saber quién puede estar detrás de todo esto.

Fujitaka quedó perplejo y ni siquiera pudo decir algo ya que su hijo se había ido dejándolo solo en medio de la gran sala que ocupaba para trabajar.

Sí, en primer lugar se sentía culpable por dejar a su hija siempre sola, si ese día hubiesen llegado temprano y no a las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente de seguro su pequeña estaría haciéndoles compañía. Segundo, un malestar y los recuerdos de varias décadas lo estaban atormentando, y tercero ellos se habían ganado muchos enemigos a lo largo del tiempo, y quizás su hija esté pagando por ello.

Volvió a mirar su e-mail, aún no llegaba nada. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en búsqueda de cafeína.

Miró de soslayo la puerta de la habitación de su hija que tenía escrita con letras bastante coloridas "Espacio de Sakura" aunque en realidad se podía ver claramente que habían escrito sobre las letras otras palabras: "Espacio del monstruo". Ese día Touya había logrado que la furia de Sakura explotará, parecía que en la casa se hubiera desatado la tercera guerra mundial, luego de haber reprendido a su hijo por lo que había cometido fue a consolar a su hija que en ese entonces tenía 11 años, recordaba que se encontrada sentada en el suelo con su ceño fruncido y con los ojos vidriosos. Le preguntó por qué su hermano la molestaba tanto y que sinceramente creía que Touya no la quería. Le explicó que Touya expresaba su amor y cariño de esa manera, luego de unos minutos de conversación Sakura se dirigió a la pieza de su hermano y le sonrío, para luego decirle que pese a que no compartía su forma de demostrar su amor ella lo quería y mucho, pero que por favor borrara lo que había hecho con su puerta.

"_Mi pequeña…"_

Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle pero no permitió que lágrima alguna cayera, no podía derrumbarse porque su instinto le decía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba recién empezando y que lamentablemente no sabía como iba a finalizar.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos lentamente, de inmediato se percató que la chica ya no se hallaba durmiendo sino que estaba enfrascada en una lucha con los grilletes que le habían puesto, y estaba seguro de que quería sentarse.<p>

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó amablemente.

—¡No! —respondió secamente la joven, en realidad gritó. Sentía tanta rabia de su situación que no quería que nadie la molestara, y sin querer se desquitó con lo primero que estaba cerca: el chico que llevaba quizás cuánto tiempo encerrado en ese maldito y asqueroso lugar.

—Okey —se puso de pie y caminó lentamente en dirección al rincón donde estaba el "baño". Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, él solo estaba tratando de ser amable con ella, en fin, no le dio más vuelta al asunto.

La joven sintió como cada músculo le dolía pero necesitaba moverse aunque le lastimara, las esposas le apretaban tanto la piel que de seguro las tenía más que marcadas. Después de buscar distintas formas de sentarse finalmente pudo ponerse de rodillas y apoyar su espalda en la pared, desde luego que no le resultó nada fácil y no pudo evitar dar un leve grito por el dolor que le provocó la acción.

Recordó que no estaba sola por lo que se dedicó a oír lo que hacía el joven, escuchó como él caminaba por la habitación y luego se detenía, oyó el ruido de un cierre y luego de ¿agua?

"_¿Está haciendo eso?"_

Una gota resbaló por su nuca, realmente era un incómodo momento, agradecía que todo estuviera a oscuras.

Luego de esperar por unos minutos que la llave soltara algo de agua se dio por vencido, caminó apoyando una mano en la pared hasta que su pie chocó con el futón en el cual dormía, se agachó para finalmente acostarse poniendo su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos de un bello color ámbar pero que habían perdido ese brillo que los caracterizaba.

La joven castaña se sentía muy ¿enrabiada? ¿Impotente? ¿Desesperada? ¿Asustada? Definitivamente era una mezcla de estas sensaciones y no era para menos, no es normal que de un día para otro te secuestren sin saber qué es lo que quieren de ti.

Lloró hasta cuando ya no le salían más lágrimas, como decía su mejor amiga: es bueno desahogarse. Luego de eso trató de dormir pero no pudo, todo lo sucedido la superaba, trataba de comprender pero no encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas. Nuevamente sintió el escozor en sus ojos pero negó con la cabeza, no más lágrimas, con llorar no sacaría nada.

No comprendía cómo el hombre que estaba allí con ella parecía tan cuerdo, ella de seguro estaría volviéndose loca.

Hasta el día de ayer su vida era normal, tenía 19 años y vivía con su padre y hermano, su madre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía 7 años dejándole un gran dolor que hasta el día de hoy aún no se iba por completo.

Volvió a prestar su atención al chico. Reconoció que había sido un poco pesada con él y que él en todo momento la había tratado con mucho respeto y ella no había devuelto el gesto como debía, ni siquiera le había agradecido.

¡Incluso había usado sus piernas como almohada!

Cuando se percató de ello hace un par de horas de inmediato se movió y con sumo cuidado logró poner su cabeza en el suelo, obviamente sus piernas eran más cómodas que el duro y frio suelo pero le daba vergüenza estar así con un desconocido por más que él quisiera ser amable con ella.

Sí, tenía más que claro que debía darle las gracias.

Se preguntaba quién sería él para estar encerrado y llevar tanto tiempo allí, ella no sabía con exactitud que querían su captores, pero tenía la sospecha que era en relación al trabajo de su padre y hermano.

Un leve hormigueo la sacó de sus cavilaciones: sus piernas se estaban acalambrando de nuevo por lo que tuvo que estirarlas sintiendo el frio del suelo. Solo tenía puesto unos shorts, una polera y un chaleco no muy grueso ya que el verano aún no se iba.

¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrían allí? ¿Cuándo se aburrieran de ella la matarían?

Se humedeció los labios pero su boca estaba seca y pedía a gritos un sorbo de agua mientras su estómago clamaba por comida. Trató de no pensar en ello pero era peor, al rato después su estómago rugió fuerte y sintió como el calor subía a su rostro. El joven que descansaba en el futón sonrió.

—Y-yo…

—Se acostumbrará —respondió fríamente. ¿Se refería al estómago?

Parpadeó confusa.

—Ehh... eso espero.

—Lo harás.

—¿Realmente no sabes cuánto tiempo llevas acá? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—Al principio contaba los días, pero hay veces en que no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente…

—Los golpes —interrumpió la joven.

—…por los golpes, por lo que me dije ¿para qué seguir contando?, no tiene sentido.

—Así que perdiste la esperanza.

—Puede ser. Disculpa mi sinceridad, pero es la realidad —una amarga sonrisa esbozó la joven, luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

—Pero seguimos vivos ¿no?

—Mmm…

—Entonces no hay que entregarse de lleno al negativismo, no creo que todo esté perdido. Cuando algo me sucedía siempre me daba ánimos diciendo que todo estaría bien, aunque debo reconocer que aquí en medio de la oscuridad parece que la luz de la esperanza no quiere ayudarnos.

—Tal vez…

Silencio, la chica sentía incomodidad, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo cierta vergüenza, nunca había estado tan a solas con un hombre y a pesar de tener edad para un noviazgo nunca lo había tenido, solo un par de relaciones que ni siquiera alcanzaban a la categoría de noviazgo puesto que era muy tímida y despistada en los temas amorosos, y a eso había que agregarle lo sobreprotector que era su hermano: ninguno de sus posibles pretendientes se atrevía a enfrentarse a Touya Kinomoto y menos a sus otros "protectores".

Negó con la cabeza, no podía andar pensando en esas cosas mientras su vida pendía de un hilo.

—Ehh… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Li Shaoran —respondió el joven.

—Ahh, mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran Li, ¿por qué el nombre le era un poco familiar? Estaba segura que en alguna parte lo había escuchado, aunque prefirió no darle vueltas al tema, lo más probable es que se estuviera confundiendo.

Advirtió que otra vez había silencio, no podía conformarse con la oscuridad como amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien que le respondiera.

Sintió una especie de puntada en sus muñecas.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estaré con estás cosas? —movió inconscientemente sus pies provocando que los grilletes sonaran—, como dices uno se acostumbra pero duele —hizo un puchero.

—Depende de lo que ellos quieran hacer contigo —respondió rápidamente.

—Mmm… ni siquiera sé que es lo que quieren tanto de mí.

Silencio nuevamente, la situación comenzaba a exasperar a Sakura, no entendía como el joven no podía decir algo más, si decía alguna frase de más 20 palabras sería casi como un milagro.

Soltó un gruñido para nada femenino, no le importó que el tal Li Shaoran la escuchara, quería salir luego de allí.

"_Mejor duermo un rato"_

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas en las cuales la chica se dedicó a dormir pese a que no estaba en una posición tan cómoda. Por su parte Shaoran se dio bastantes vueltas por la habitación no encontrando nada llamativo que hacer. Luego de la vuelta número 43 se sentó en su futón y comenzó a analizar la situación de la chica de nombre Sakura, ¿por qué ella estaba con él? Su nombre nunca lo había escuchado en sus 22 años de vida, el apellido tampoco le era familiar…

"_Muy extraño, pero algo debe haber" _

Definitivamente tendría que hablar más con ella para saber si existía una especie de conexión entre ellos, por lo poco que habían hablado se había hecho una imagen de ella, físicamente no se la podía imaginar pero se dio cuenta que su voz tenía un toque de inocencia e ingenuidad, y estaba seguro que no debía de tener más de 17 años, o quizás se estaba equivocando.

Llevaba cerca de media hora despierta, agradecía que el dolor de su cuello haya durado solo unos minutos, nada como dormir con la cabeza hacía delante. Sin embargo, su pseudo-tranquilidad se había visto interrumpida por un llamado de la naturaleza y ahora ya no daba más, debía de llevar más de 20 minutos aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

Había comenzado a cantar —en su mente por supuesto—, luego a tararear, pensó que escuchándose se concentraría en eso, no le importaba que Li la estuviera escuchando. No tenía más remedio que tratar de ir a la puerta y comenzar a golpearla. Pero claro no sabía cómo, no tenía idea a dónde diablos estaba la puerta gracias a la oscuridad en la que estaba todo.

En fin, daba lo mismo, como sea iba a encontrarla y gritar hasta que alguien viniera.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, cuando iba en el intento 10 soltó un gruñido, ella era una de las mejores deportistas en la escuela y lograr pararse y encontrar la puerta se había convertido en un desafío y Sakura Kinomoto nunca perdía uno.

En su mente pasaban groserías que nunca decía pero el dolor era horrible, sin embargo, no iba a desistir, antes muerta que orinar ahí junto a ese hombre, además, ¡no podía ni siquiera bajarse la ropa ya que estaba imposibilitada! ¡Tenía dignidad!

Sus pensamientos sobre la chica se habían visto interrumpidos en un principio por una especie de cánticos que ella estaba emitiendo y que habían mutado a maldiciones y gruñidos que tenían como fondo el sonido de los grilletes y esposas que ella tenía, le daba risa escucharla refunfuñar pero la reprimía.

Sakura decidió descansar por un momento, estaba agotada, sentía como su frente estaba húmeda y su respiración entrecortada. Luego de inspirar profundamente se impulsó utilizando la pared como ayuda y concentrando toda su fuerza en las piernas logró ponerse de pie pero no pudo evitar gritar a causa del dolor que le provocó la acción.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Oh, Dios, malditas esposas! ¡MALDITO QUIEN LAS INVENTÓ! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ARRGG!—gruñó olvidándose de las veces en que su padre le decía que una señorita no decía groserías.

Shaoran no pudo aguantar la risa y finalmente se rio sin parar, Sakura decidió ignorarlo: al diablo, la señorita Kinomoto ya no existía. Empezó a avanzar lentamente pegada a la pared, sabía que apenas podía moverse ya que sus tobillos estaban muy bien amarrados y los grilletes eran muy pesados, pero le daba lo mismo.

—Hasta una tortuga me ganaría —murmuró, desde luego Shaoran la escuchó y nuevamente comenzó a reírse, ahora no pudo ignorarlo, estaba tan enfadada con todo que si volvía a escuchar su estúpida risa no respondería de ella, aunque por el momento no podía hacerle nada.

—¿Podrías dejar de reírte? —preguntó con una excesiva pesadez.

—No lo puedo evitar, lo siento —dijo Shaoran.

—Si existiera un caballero en esta habitación me estaría ayudando pero lamentablemente no hay ninguno —recriminó con cierta ironía.

—Claro pero si la _señorita_ no acepta la ayuda no se puede insistir —se defendió el joven.

—Ahh, es _eso_ —recordó cuando le dijo un _no_ un poco enojada, pero sin intención de ofenderlo— , no pensé que existía gente tan orgullosa.

—¿Orgullosa?

—Sí, todo porque te grité _no_, para tú información en ese momento no requería ayuda…

—Yo creo que sí —interrumpió Shaoran.

—¿Sabes? Da lo mismo, pero no entiendo que a causa de eso hayas quedado enfadado, ni siquiera respondes como se debe.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el ambarino poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos, eres el señor-no-me-gusta-sociabilizar —respondió sarcásticamente.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, bueno, discúlpame, niña-sociable-que-no-puede-estar-más-de-cinco-minutos-en-silencio —ironizó.

Apretó sus puños y lo miró con furia, ¿quién se creía que era?

—¡Ay! Eres insoportable.

—Es lo que hay, _señorita._

¿Qué podía ser peor? Nada como estar encerrada, amarrada y más encima con "tan agradable" compañía. Ni siquiera podía verlo para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Nuevamente soltó un gruñido. Sakura sentía como la rabia corría por sus venas, él había ganado la primera batalla pero no la guerra.

Shaoran se sentó nuevamente en su futón con el ceño fruncido, esa chica lo exasperaba, estaba mejor junto con la oscuridad que con ella.

La castaña prefirió canalizar su enojo en seguir intentando dar con la puerta, no le pediría ayuda.

¡No, señor!

Luego de mucho rato y de terminar agotada chocó con algo, se puso de espaldas y con sus dedos comenzó a tocar la superficie de lo que creía que era la puerta, cuando rozó con unos de sus dedos el pomo una sonrisa surcó su rostro empapado en sudor.

Al escuchar como movían la manilla de la puerta se puso en alerta de inmediato, venían nuevamente, quizás traían la comida, si es que se le puede llamar así, sin embargo, al oír una maldición que soltó Sakura, se dio cuenta que era ella la causante del sonido.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó no muy amablemente.

—Tratando de hacer ruido, necesito salir de aquí.

—Jajaja, ¿realmente crees que te dejaran salir?

"_Qué ilusa"_

—Necesito salir —dijo entredientes mientras apretaba sus piernas, necesitaba ir al baño o se iba a hacer ahí mismo.

—Esto es como el _Hotel California_ **(1)** —comentó Shaoran.

Sakura recordó la canción, a veces su hermano la escuchaba.

"_Touya…"_

—Nunca… te podrás ir —susurró la castaña.

—Exactamente.

—Mmm, ¿sabes? para mi ese hotel es una simple alucinación causada por los efectos de la drogas.

—¿Eh?

Se hubiera imaginado cualquier comentario menos eso, era rara.

—Eso, pero te creo al decir que de acá quizás no saldremos, pero no soy tan pesimista, ahora si me disculpas continuaré en lo que estaba.

El joven parpadeó: realmente la chica lo desconcertaba con sus comentarios y enojos.

—¡Necesito salir de aquí! —exclamó— Que venga alguien, por favor... ¡ABRAN ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!

Sí, adiós paciencia.

—¡Necesito salir! ¡ARRGG, CABRONES!

Shaoran rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella.

—Tú no sabes con quienes te estás metiendo —Sakura dio un respingo al sentir la voz tan cerca de su rostro.

—L-lo sé, son unos descerebrados y torturadores, pero me urge salir de aquí…

—¿Para qué? —interrumpió él—. Las únicas veces en que sales de acá es para cuando te quieren interrogar.

—Oh, Dios, necesito ir al baño —dijo en un susurró casi inaudible, pero obviamente Shaoran la escuchó.

—Lamentablemente no podrás, ellos nos mantienen encerrados y de seguro no hay nadie afuera de este cuarto.

—Pero…

—Tendrás que ocupar el que está acá.

—¿Estás loco? No, no, no, no —Sakura sintió como se ponía roja, ella no podía bajarse los shorts ni sus… No pudo seguir pensando, ya no aguantaba más.

Shaoran seguía de pie cerca de ella, a pesar de todo la entendía, era incómodo pero estaba seguro que no la dejarían salir.

—Si quieres seguir intentándolo, hazlo, pero no van a venir, yo estuve gritando más de dos días que me sacaran de aquí y no obtuve respuesta.

—Esto… esto me supera —Sakura negaba con la cabeza—. Es… ¡qué vergüenza! —exclamó.

—Si no es para tanto —después de decir eso se dio cuenta, había olvidado por completo que la joven tenía las manos y pies atados.

—¿No es para tanto? ¡Estoy imposibilitada!, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer?

Shaoran ya sabía la solución y Sakura también, tendría que él ayudarle.

—Y-y-yo…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó la joven de mirada esmeralda.

Luego de un par de minutos se encontraban en el rincón en donde estaba el retrete, él la había tomado en brazos para poder llevarla con más facilidad. Sakura no sabía dónde esconderse, lo único que quería era que la tierra se la tragase.

—Esto es demasiado embarazoso —dijo la castaña.

—Para tú información, también lo es para mí —replicó Shaoran—, pero somos dos adultos y en la condiciones en las que estamos no se puede exigir más.

—…Lo sé —dijo una arrebolada Sakura, agradecía que todo estuviera oscuro, así no se veían.

—Yo…

—Hazlo, no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta —dijo la castaña mientras se mordía su labio inferior y negaba con la cabeza.

Shaoran tragó pesado y mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer le desabrochó el botón del short y luego le bajó el cierre. No era la primera vez que le bajaba un short a una chica, pero claramente lo había hecho en un contexto completamente diferente e intimo. Volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo recriminándose por las cosas que se ponía a pensar.

—Esto es demasiado embarazoso —repitió nuevamente la castaña.

Shaoran comenzó a bajarle el short evitando tocarla.

—Li, al paso que vas…

—Lo siento —tiró fuertemente de los shorts hacía abajo.

—Esto es…

—Demasiado embarazoso, lo has dicho varias veces.

—Solo dos, con esta casi tres porque no me dejaste terminar.

—Ok.

—Esto me supera, Li no puedo hacer con mi… mi ropa interior puesta y menos de pie, soy mujer.

—D-disculpa.

—Solo apúrate —apremió ya morada por tanta vergüenza.

Shaoran estaba igual de rojo que ella y cuando rozó sus manos con las caderas de ella ambos dieron un respingo. Finalmente tomó los costados de la ropa interior de la joven y las bajó rápidamente.

—G-gracias.

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a perder el equilibrio.

—Ajá...

Sakura se sentó en el retrete y solo luego de varios minutos pudo hacer uso de este mientras repetía en voz alta lo incómoda y embarazosa que era la situación. Por supuesto Shaoran le ayudó a acomodarle sus ropas donde debían estar y luego la llevó al futón en el cual estaba hace un rato.

—Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a momentos así —comentó Shaoran mientras sentía nuevamente arder su cara.

—S-sí… —balbuceó una igual avergonzada Sakura.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Mini-glosario**

**(1)**_**Hotel California:**_ Famosa canción del grupo _Eagles_, como se darán cuenta Shaoran compara el tema con el encierro en el cual se encuentran y del que cree que no van a salir. Y Sakura da unos de sus comentarios xD Adoro esta canción, me la tuve que aprender hace varios años para inglés y terminé enamorándome de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

**Primero que nada, millones de gracias por darse el tiempo en leer esta historia que recién está empezando y por sobre todo por sus bellos RR, sinceramente no creí que la historia llamara la atención porque creo que no es tan común verlos en la situación que se me ocurrió y creo que no es tan tópica por así decirlo. Respondí a quienes tienen cuenta y al final de estas notas responderé los anónimos.**

Ya, día 2 al fin, demoré un poco más de lo previsto, planeaba subirlo el sábado así sería una semana luego del primer día pero he estado tan enfrascada leyendo que me he olvidado de todo xD

Respecto al cap, ehh no sé por qué se me ocurrió ponerlos en esa situación xD jajaja pero quise escribirla ya que pensándolo bien están los dos ahí en una pequeña habitación y cuando la madre naturaleza llama… en fin, lamentablemente Sakura estaba imposibilitada jajaja así que a nuestro querido Shaoran le tocó darle una pequeña ayudadita. Desde luego aparecieron dos personajes importantes en esta historia: Fujitaka y Touya, y bueno se podía ver claramente su preocupación por Saku.

**Ya saben, un _Review_ lo agradezco mucho, díganme qué opinan, sus ideas, teorías, acotaciones, críticas, etc. ¡Vamos, no cuesta nada :D!**

RR anónimos:

lina lais: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu RR y bueno espero sorprenderte y no decepcionarte con la historia. Está recién empezando y tiene para largo por lo que espero mantener tu interés e intriga. Saludos :D

Camili: ¡Holaa! Gracias por tus palabras, me gustó mucho tu observación sobre la información valiosa, y en este cap Shaoran también se cuestionó algo similar. Volviendo a tu RR me dio mucha risa cuando leí que te fuiste imaginando la historia como "Saw" jajaja no he visto ninguna de estas pelis, obviamente las ubico pero me dan miedo jajaja aunque sí he visto la parte en donde aparece una tina gracias a mis primos, son unos malos ¬¬ Concuerdo totalmente en no demorar mucho con las actualizaciones, espero no haberme tardado tanto y ojalá pueda llevar este ritmo, por el momento puedo. Que estés súper, ¡saludos! :)

Me despido, espero que les haya gustado este día 2 más cómico por así decirlo aunque el inicio es un poco desolador.

Gracias por leer y ¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

Saludos.

_Caris Bleu.-_


	3. Día 3

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ ¿Cuánto puedes llegar conocer a alguien en 21 días? En medio de la oscuridad se encontraban dos desconocidos mientras sus vidas estaban a merced de un hombre que a toda costa buscaría sacarles cierta información.

* * *

><p><strong>21 días<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3<strong>

Despertó con cierta desorientación hasta que recordó que no se hallaba es su departamento sino que en una recóndita habitación ubicada en algún lugar de Japón.

Suspiró.

Las imágenes de su tan esperanzador sueño volvían a su mente como una película que podía catalogarse de drama pero con un final feliz. Recordó que casi por arte de magia aparecían sus 4 hermanas mayores y que con una fuerza casi igualable a un superhéroe derribaban la puerta del cuarto que lo separaba de toda realidad. Aún sus oídos parecían seguir oyendo una y otra vez esas 4 palabras que le habían traído de vuelta el alma: "todo ha acabado, hermanito".

Como deseaba que tuvieran razón, pero era demasiado difícil que ese sueño fuera hacerse realidad, ya no tenía mucha fe que digamos.

Comenzó a estirarse para despertar a sus extremidades, partió moviendo sus piernas para finalizar con la acción que la gran mayoría de las personas quizás hacían: levantar los brazos y dejar escapar un bostezo de pereza, sin embargo, se olvidó que a su lado se hallaba una chica a la cual le dio un leve golpe al hacer el movimiento.

Se quedó estático esperando que ella dijera algo pero al no escuchar nada supuso que no la había despertado, de igual modo prestó atención a su respiración la cual era acompasada, sí, al parecer seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. **(1)**

Sin mucho más que hacer acostado se puso de pie en un movimiento que de inmediato le provocó un leve tirón en su pierna herida, soltó una maldición y llevó una de sus manos al lugar de la lesión que suponía que estaba cerrando y ojalá que no se infectara. Masajeó la zona tratando de no tocar directamente el corte, cuando sintió que el dolor se desvanecía comenzó a moverse haciendo lo que parecía una rutina: desplazarse por la habitación yendo de un lado a otro.

Según sus cálculos la joven llevaba 3 días allí, lamentablemente estaba seguro que la vendrían a buscar en cualquier momento. No había venido el hombre de la comida durante esos días y su estómago rugía por algo que lo calmara. Sabía perfectamente que el motivo de no traer algo de alimento era debilitar más a la chica y manipularla a la hora del interrogatorio. Esperaba que tuvieran piedad con ella, era mujer, una joven, no quería imaginarse las cosas que le podían hacer.

_Traía una sonrisa en su cara, ya estaba oscuro y sabía que no debía volver demasiado tarde a su casa, pero había tenido una linda tarde con sus mejores amigas y eso lo justificaba._

_Le hizo señas a unos pequeños que venían con sus padres para que cruzaran y espero tranquilamente a que llegaran al otro lado._

_Tras unos segundos aceleró y dobló hacía la izquierda, y luego siguió derecho entrando por la calle en la que vivía desde que tenía memoria._

_Divisó su casa, y vio que no había ninguna luz encendida._

"_Otra vez llegarán tarde" pensó con un deje de tristeza._

_Estacionó frente a la casa y se bajó rápidamente para abrir el portón y poder entrar el auto, sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba, ella lo había cerrado con llave e incluso le había puesto un candado, estaba casi segura de ello, sin embargo, el candado no estaba._

_Con cierta extrañeza se acercó al auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó con rapidez poniendo el seguro casi al mismo tiempo._

_Miró la puerta de entrada: estaba cerrada._

"_Quizás… no lo puse"_

_Suspiró y emprendió la búsqueda del dichoso candado, si no lo puso debería estar en algún lugar del auto. Negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que estar siempre en la Luna?_

_Abrió la guantera del auto, revisó su bolso, se giró para ver si lo había dejado en los asientos traseros, pero no estaba. _

—_Ay, ¿dónde te dejé?_

_Bajó su mirada a los pies y se agachó para ver si estaba debajo de su asiento: nada._

_Frunció su ceño: algo andaba mal y claro que no se equivocaba, y corroboró su error cuando alzó su mirada…_

—¡!

Shaoran saltó del susto con el gritó desgarrador de su compañera, de inmediato se acercó al futón con bastante inseguridad ya que no veía nada pero su cuerpo parecía conocer cada rincón de la oscura habitación por lo que en un santiamén ya se encontraba a su lado. Llevó ambas manos al sector en donde había dejado a la castaña el día anterior, al tocar su hombro ella de inmediato dio un respingo.

—Shh… Kinomoto, ¿estás bien? —okey, sabía que era una pregunta bastante estúpida teniendo en cuenta que la chica estaba hipando con tanto llanto y sollozo, y temblaba incluso más que una gelatina, pero ya la pregunta la había hecho, siempre se había recriminado lo inútil que se ponía frente a una mujer que lloraba.

—E-ellos… ellos me quieren matar… tienes que ayudarme, por favor, ayúdame —rogó llorando.

Llevó una de sus manos a la cabellera de la joven y comenzó a moverla con mucha timidez, su padre solía hacer esa acción para tranquilizarlo luego de haber tenido una pesadilla, de esas en las cuales ves fantasmas y extraños seres que en la mente y en el mundo de los sueños tenían demasiada realidad y que a un niño de 6 años asustaban bastante.

—Kinomoto, fue una pesadilla, estás aquí conmigo, ellos no están aquí…—_"por el momento"._

Las lágrimas parecían no acabar. Otra vez el miedo de esa noche volvía atrapándola en un manto oscuro y desesperante y que ejercía demasiado daño y dolor, ese dolor que sintió cuando alguien la atacó y vio todo negro tal cual como ahora. Pestañeó con bastante fuerza tratando de expulsar ese mar salino que inundaba sus verdes ojos. El día anterior hizo todo lo posible por olvidar lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas, pero por más que dejará a un lado todas esas sensaciones, las imágenes habían vuelto y sin ninguna piedad llevándola a vivir nuevamente ese día pero en un sueño, negó, se equivocaba, los sueños son extraños, pero no provocan la desesperación que le invadía, se estaba equivocando, era…

—Una horrible pesadilla y que para mi desgracia aún continua —habló luego de largos minutos.

—Continúa para ambos.

Sonrió amargamente, lo había dicho en voz alta. Sentía la mano de su compañero tocarle casi con temor a lastimar a su cabello, fue un gesto que le llegó por completo y que la hizo emocionarse. Volvió a sonreír y dejó caer las últimas lágrimas que más bien eran de resignación y a la vez con cierto toque de tranquilidad, el hombre que la acompañaba era una buena persona.

—Gracias, Li… bueno ayer fue un día extraño para los dos, incómodo es un buen adjetivo —se sonrojó—, pero has sido todo un caballero conmigo, y yo no he sido una señorita como me decías ayer aunque con cierta ironía, pero comprendo, llevas aquí quizás cuánto tiempo y luego llegó yo y no sé, rompí un poco con esta rutina del encierro y más encima te trato mal… discúlpame por eso.

No sabía qué responder, el día anterior había sido realmente muy vergonzoso dada la situación que habían vivido, pero dejando a un lado eso, se sentía hasta un poco cohibido con la sinceridad y el agradecimiento que le estaba brindando la chica.

—No tienes que decirme nada, ni menos disculparte, estamos en una situación extrema, hemos sido secuestrados, y cada día que va pasando nos sentimos más débiles y frágiles y eso nos lleva a la desesperación y a la rabia, así que ahora como somos dos tendremos que tratar de controlar esas sensaciones o terminaremos peleando siempre.

Rio, al fin concordaban en algo y su risa fue mayor al percatarse de un detalle.

—Hace un momento llorabas y ahora te ríes con bastantes ganas —comentó Shaoran sentándose al lado de la castaña.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que dijiste más de veinte palabras, quizás si haya esperanza de salir de acá.

Shaoran rodó los ojos pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Hey, no te vayas a enojar, es que eres poco hablador —se excusó.

—Puede ser, pero claramente tú eres todo lo contrario —le espetó esperando una reacción de fastidio o alguna respuesta que de seguro le molestaría, sin embargo, nada de eso escuchó, más bien sus palabras le parecieron de lo más alegres como si lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos no hubiese jamás pasado.

—No puedo negar que estás en lo correcto, pero creo que tendrás que seguir escuchando mi voz por algún tiempo así que no te queda más opción que acostumbrarte.

—Parece que no tendré más alternativa. Mis hermanas son igual de parlanchinas que tú.

—¿Cómo que parlanchina? —preguntó poniendo un tono enojado pero en realidad solo estaba jugando.

—Es un sinónimo, agradéceme que estoy ampliando tu vocabulario —le siguió la corriente.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que al señor-no-me-gusta-sociabilizar realmente sí le gustaba sociabilizar?

—Bueno, profesor Li, supongo que gracias, pero a mí me sonó un poco pesado y ofensivo ese adjetivo hacia mi persona, pero en estos precisos momentos estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no molestarte, si no estuviera con estas cosas ya te habría dado un golpe por falta de respeto —bromeó.

En simples palabras la chica seguía desconcertándolo, hace unos momentos lloraba con suma desesperación y ahora bromeaba como si nada.

—Jajaja, Kinomoto, ¿sabes? eres extraña, pero creo que estás empezando a simpatizarme.

—Oh por Dios, estoy sumamente emocionada, haz alegrado mi día oscuro, literalmente hablando, y no sabes la sensación que tengo al saber que nos estamos entendiendo, Li, ¡es maravilloso! —sí, sarcasmo puro, pero era un buen recurso que le ayudaba a darse ánimos de que pese a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo quizás lograría salir de allí y con vida.

Shaoran mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no era común de él sonreír frente a los demás pero con Sakura Kinomoto le era casi imposible aguantar una carcajada o esbozar una gran sonrisa, quizás el giro que había dado su encierro era en algo positivo.

A los segundos de haber hecho acto de presencia el silencio este se vio interrumpido por el casi rugido del estómago del castaño y casi a la par se escuchó el de Sakura, ambos soltaron una gran carcajada.

No dudaba que había bajado más de 5 kilos, cuando se pasaba las manos por su rostro notaba más sobresalientes los huesos de su cara, pese a ello, su fuerza no se debilitaba, había sido un buen deportista y desde pequeño entrenaba artes marciales junto a su mentor Wei y también tenía pequeñas peleas de entrenamiento con su padre —contiendas que desesperaban a su madre y a sus hermanas—. Para no perder la práctica y como modo de soltar su ira, entrenaba en medio de la oscuridad dando golpes al aire. Giró su rostro hacía la joven que tenía a su lado, por primera vez sintió curiosidad por saber cómo serían sus rasgos, su color de piel y de su cabello, ¿tendría ojos cafés o de algún otro color?

Negó con su cabeza, él no estaba interesado en saber cómo era ella físicamente, solo eran compañeros de encierro.

"_Nada más…"_

Al cabo de bastante rato Sakura comenzó a moverse dentro de sus limitaciones, tenía sus extremidades más que dormidas. Shaoran notó las intenciones de ella, sabía que la joven requería ayuda y él cuando estuvo en las mismas condiciones lo único que quiso es que apareciera alguien y le brindara una mano.

Decidió no preguntarle nada así que se enderezó y le ayudo a sentarse.

—Te ayudaré a flexionar tus piernas, no hagas fuerza, yo lo haré, no debes debilitarte más, debes estar fuerte para el interrogatorio.

Quedó perpleja cuando sintió como las manos de él la tomaban y la sentaban apoyando sus hombros en la pared, y menos pudo sacar habla cuando comenzó a moverle las piernas y hacerle masajes.

—Y-y-yo… —suspiró—, otra vez gracias.

—Descuida, somos dos, debemos ayudarnos a sobrevivir ¿no?

—C-claro.

Shaoran siguió masajeándole y moviéndole las piernas adormecidas, sabía que ellos vendrían y no serían nada amables con ella.

—¿Están mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí, siento que ahora son parte de mi nuevamente, muchísimas gracias —dijo la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción, claro que Li no pudo apreciar la mirada que ella le brindaba de agradecimiento ni la sonrisa que hacía mucho más bello su rostro.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Sabes?, oficialmente esto es un cese de hostilidades, ¿una tregua?

—Me parece bien, estamos en una tregua, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo dures sin insultar a mi pers…

—Ya empezaste, Li —interrumpió—. Definitivamente esta ha sido la tregua más corta de mi vida, hasta podría ser la más corta de la historia —dijo Sakura mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Shaoran comenzó a reírse, lo cual le parecía tan ajeno, no podía recordar hace cuanto no se reía tanto.

* * *

><p>Observaba con detenimiento el párrafo que llevaba leyendo por más de 15 minutos, se había quedado pegado en la página 56. Alzó su vista y decidió que lo mejor era dejar a un lado el libro de <em>Ken Follett<em> **(2)** ya que las preocupaciones o más bien maquinaciones que repasaba una y otra vez lo tenían demasiado desconcentrado.

Se puso de pie levantándose con cuidado del sofá que se encontraba en el centro de la lujosa sala de estar. Salió al balcón, la temperatura estaba cálida y una leve brisa movía las hojas de los pinos y eucaliptos que rodeaban el gran jardín de la mansión.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, todo parecía ir bien, aún no salía nada en los diarios y menos en los noticiarios aunque de igual modo se cuestionaba el actuar de ellos, si una persona desaparece es lógico que las autoridades ya habrían dado alguna información a la comunidad, pero nada, motivo que le ayudaba a confirmar sus suposiciones, aunque ella sin lugar a dudas le aclararía todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo y de ejercer presión.

Escuchó el sonido de una música celta y entró con bastante tranquilidad a la sala para atender el llamado de su celular. Vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba y para no ser escuchada por terceros la conversación cerró las puertas de vidrio de la habitación y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

—Sato —dijo el hombre a modo de saludo.

_—Jefe, van tres días._

—Lo sé muy bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de darle la bienvenida —dijo sombríamente.

_—Por supuesto, lo que usted diga._

—En dos horas más estaré allá. Supongo que deben de tener listo el otro cuarto, finalmente decidí darles cierta comodidad, sobre todo a ese Li… —perdió el hilo de la conversación al ver un marco de fotografía que había sacado él mismo de esa habitación, de seguro ella lo había dejado ahí.

_—¿Jefe?_

—Aquí estoy, no olviden ponerles el saco para que no vean nada.

_—Por supuesto._

—Muy bien, apenas llegue revisaré que todo esté en perfecto orden, después hablaremos con ella. Hasta luego, Sato.

_—Nos vemos, Jefe._

Dos horas, ni más ni menos, se había demorado en llegar a esa vieja casa de campo que tantos recuerdos le generaban.

Bajó de su BMW color negro mientras se percataba que Sato lo esperaba en la entrada.

—Jefe —dijo el hombre de gran estatura y cuerpo fornido.

—Sato, necesito que escondan el auto —le entregó las llaves—, aunque parece no haber ninguna persona en estos alrededores lo prefiero de ese modo, quién sabe si aparece alguien a inmiscuirse en nuestros planes.

—Ya sabe que si llegase a pasar algo así nosotros nos encargaremos de ello, no tiene de que preocuparse —afirmó Sato mientras recargaba su mano en la funda de su arma.

—Lo sé, pero de igual modo, es mejor no andarse tan seguro por la vida, tomé un camino que solo yo conozco, bueno también _ellos_, pero sé que no han vuelto a poner un pie en este lugar.

—Está bien, ¿quiere ir a inspeccionar como va todo?

—Desde luego.

Ambos hombres entraron a la casa de estilo colonial, caminaron por un pasillo y llegaron a un pequeño salón donde estaba un grupo de cuatro hombres conversando, al ver a la persona que estaba junto a Sato, de inmediato detuvieron la plática y se pusieron de pie a modo de saludo y respeto.

El hombre recién llegado se acomodó en una silla tranquilamente e hizo una seña con sus manos para que el resto también tomara asiento.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó.

—Como usted dijo, ellos están abajo, no han tenido alimentación durante tres días y la joven sigue amarrada —respondió Sato.

—Perfecto —comenzó a tamborilear los dedos de su mano derecha sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda—. El auto sigue donde lo dejé, Sato.

—Lo siento —dijo un nervioso Sato—. Ryusaki, ve a aparcarlo en el escondite.

El aludido se paró de la silla y obedeció haciendo abandono de la sala.

—¿No ha hecho mucho escandalo? —preguntó el Jefe.

—No, como sabe, estamos acá arriba siempre y bajamos solo un par de veces a ver como están, es imposible que se escapen, esta casa es realmente una fortaleza —informó otro de los hombres al cual llamaban Noir.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Nunca entendí por qué el viejo construyó ese subterráneo, pero no puedo negar que me ha sido de bastante utilidad.

—Jejeje, eso está muy claro —expresó Sato con una sonrisa.

El hombre de aspecto muy elegante y que le llamaban Jefe comenzó a observar a cada uno de sus interlocutores, le llamó la atención que uno tuviera un gran vendaje en una pierna.

—Así que es cierto, no pensé que una simple joven les complicara tanto la existencia —comentó alegremente.

—Bueno ella portaba un arma —se excusó el de la pierna herida.

—Bah, por favor esa niña no mata a nadie, solo lo hizo para asustarlos —espetó Sato.

—Es muy ingenua, igual que ella —comentó el Jefe con se ceño un poco fruncido.

Se generó un largo silencio, para todos era un misterio cuando él se refería a ella, ningunos de los presentes sabía quien era esa ella, ni siquiera Sato quien era el brazo derecho del hombre.

—Jefe… el cuarto ya está listo —dijo con mucho respeto Sato y hasta con miedo.

—Claro... tengo que ir a verlo, vamos entonces.

Sato hizo un gesto con su mano a uno de los hombres para que los acompañara. Salieron de la sala siguiendo un pasillo largo, cuando llegaron al final de este entraron a una habitación con varios muebles.

—K mueve el closet —ordenó Sato.

K de inmediato hizo lo ordenado, cuando lo movió una puerta quedó a la vista de los tres hombres, K la abrió con rapidez y se movió para darle el paso al hombre a quien le decían Jefe. Este se agachó un poco y paso al otro lado, los dos hombres que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo.

—Vamos, aún falta para llegar —apremió el Jefe.

Caminaron un poco hasta que Sato se detuvo y se agachó, prendió una linterna que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y alumbró el suelo.

—Aquí está —dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña argolla y la levantaba.

Se abrió una pequeña compuerta.

—Jefe, tenga cuidado —aconsejó K—, esa escalera no está en muy buenas condiciones.

—¿Tengo que andarles diciendo siempre lo que tienen que hacer? Si la escalera no está bien, arréglenla.

—Por supuesto —dijeron lo dos hombres.

Bajaron por la escalera y llegaron al subterráneo que estaba debajo de la casa.

—Han hecho bastantes cosas —comentó el Jefe al observar con detenimiento el lugar de poca iluminación, la última vez que había estado allí abajo fue hace casi tres semanas en el interrogatorio de Shaoran, al último no pudo asistir porque tenía cosas que hacer y dejó a cargo a Sato, como siempre pese a que al chico lo golpearan y le infringieran uno que otro corte él no decía nada, ya se estaba cabreando bastante con esa actitud, pero no podía pegarle un tiro, no hasta que le diera la información que necesitaba saber. Fijó su atención en el piso, estaba reluciente, parece que esos inútiles podían hacer algo.

—Seguimos al pie de la letra las indicaciones, y está equipada con todo lo que usted dijo.

—Muy bien, quiero verla de todos modos.

Avanzaron por el largo pasillo alumbrado por una que otra ampolleta. Pasaron por al lado de la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes encerrados, el Jefe sonrió y siguió caminando. La habitación estaba solo a unos metros de la otra. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Sato la abrió mostrando un amplia habitación sin ventanas pero con una gran iluminación, en el suelo había dos futones, tenía un baño cerrado no como el de la otra habitación, además, había un closet con un par de toallas, ropa masculina, entre otras cosas.

—Mmm, parece mucho lujo para ese par —comentó el hombre.

—Seguimos sus órdenes.

—Lo sé, Sato, solo bromeaba. Lo que si es que nada de luz, cuando traigan a la chica las luces no deben estar, quiero oscuridad, tal cual como en la otra pieza.

—No se preocupe, sacaremos toda la luz que hay en este cuarto.

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento —dijo el hombre en un tono sombrío—. Llévenla al otro cuartucho, en un rato más estaré allá. Será una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Cuando escucharon las pisadas ambos se tensaron y Sakura apretó sus puños hasta que le dolieron. Se escuchan unas voces de hombres pero eran como susurros por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo entender algo. Los pasos parecieron alejarse por unos minutos que fueron eternos para la castaña, sabía que el día de enfrentarlos había llegado. Cerca de media hora después los pasos volvieron a oírse pero esta vez se detuvieron en la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban.<p>

—Están aquí —susurró Shaoran.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura mientras sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

—No dejes que te manipulen, él es experto en eso, pero no le sigas la corriente, van a querer desesperarte, que grites y les ruegues por algo de piedad. Tú tienes que ser más inteligente que esos brutos, ellos son unos títeres, salvo el que se llama Sato, él es el otro al orden. Pero como te dije, del otro, de ese Jefe cuídate, tratará a toda costa de sacar lo que le interesa, no sé por qué estás aquí, solo sé fuerte y no te dejes doblegar por ellos. —le aconsejó el ambarino.

—S-sí.

Cerró sus ojos e inspiró largamente tratando de controlar el miedo que paulatinamente la estaba invadiendo, finalmente vería a ese Jefe, a ese maldito hombre que la tenía secuestrada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente iluminándola por completo. Entraron 4 hombres, el Jefe no estaba entre ellos. La luz los cegó por un momento pero tras varios parpadeos sus pupilas se adaptaron a tanta claridad. Observaron que los 4 los estaban a apuntando con armas, 3 hombres se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

—Vaya, parece que se han estado entreteniendo —comentó Sato mientras observaba a los jóvenes en el futón.

Shaoran le iba a decir una que otra grosería, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tomaron y le pusieron un saco en la cabeza mientras le esposaban sus manos.

Sakura se sintió presa del susto, y gimió al sentir como le apretaban sus delgados brazos para levantarla del futón. Terminó por dar un gritó de dolor cuando el hombre que la sostenía le apretó justamente en el lugar donde tenía puesta las esposas haciendo que estas se le incrustaran mucho más en su piel.

—¡Para de chillar! K suéltale los tobillos y sácale esos grilletes—mandó Sato.

Apenas sintió que la presión en sus extremidades inferiores se iba de su cuerpo se fue hacía delante, sin embargo, otro de los hombres la alcanzó a agarrar y para su pesar del lugar donde tenía esas malditas esposas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dolía demasiado, sentía como si la piel estuviera abierta.

—Cuidado con caerse, muñequita —le susurró en su oído y de inmediato reconoció la voz de ese hombre, era uno de los que la persiguieron.

—¡Saca tus manos de mí, cerdo!

—¿A quién le dices cerdo, perra?

—No la trates así —gruñó Shaoran.

—Parece que tu amiguito se está ganando un par de golpes —dijo Sato.

—Li, no digas nada, por favor —suplicó Sakura.

—Como si un golpe me fuera a importar —replicó Shaoran quien tras haber terminado de hablar sintió como le ponían una pistola en la nuca.

"_Imbéciles"_

—Entonces… —Sato se acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan mal de no poder hacer nada, Li solo la había defendido.

—Ya tenía que empezar a llorar —comentó K fastidiado.

—Ya me harté de esta mierda, los gritos me marean —observó a Li quien estaba siendo sostenido por Ryusaki—: llévalo al otro cuarto, K y Noir, la _lady_ se va con nosotros —ordenó Sato.

Shaoran fue llevado al nuevo cuarto, Ryusaki lo tiró bruscamente al suelo y le sacó las esposas. Con bastante rapidez salió del cuarto dejando al castaño solo en la habitación.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y tiró del saco, quedó paralizado mientras observaba su alrededor.

Pensó que soñaba, el cuarto no tenía comparación con el otro, todo estaba pulcramente limpio y hasta tenía un baño con puerta y todo.

Frunció su ceño, algo no andaba bien.

"_¿Qué planeas?"_

Sakura apenas podía caminar, sus piernas parecían no querer responderles y se sentía sumamente débil. Unas manos ejercían presión en sus hombros dirigiéndola hacía un lugar que desconocía por completo, no podía ver nada ya que al igual que a Shaoran, también le habían puesto un saco que le envolvía por completo su cabeza. Escuchó un ruido y el hombré que la llevaba apretó mucho más fuerte en señal de que no siguiera caminando.

—Siéntenla en la silla —ordenó Sato.

Apenas la sentaron le juntaron sus piernas y otra vez la amarraron pero estaba vez a la silla. Escuchó el sonido de una cadena que le pasaron por la cintura y por la silla, definitivamente no podía ni siquiera pensar en tratar de pararse.

La escena era casi idéntica a la que se ven en las películas, la víctima al centro y los victimarios observando cada movimiento desesperado de la persona por tratar de librarse, luego de algún tiempo los movimientos cesan lo que para ellos se traduce en una especie de resignación, resignación que netamente genera en ellos el placer de tener el control de toda la situación.

Sabía que ya nada más podía hacer, estaba ahí acorralada y a merced nuevamente de ellos.

Escuchó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba con bastante fuerza. Alguien caminaba por el cuarto, pasos lentos pero seguros. Se percató que se acercaban a ella y finalmente alguien se ganó frente a su rostro. No oía más que el bombeo de su corazón como si fuera a explotar y su pulso estaba cada vez más rápido al igual que su respiración. Apretó los ojos y su mandíbula se puso rígida cuando sintió unos dedos acariciar su rostro sobre el saco. Finalmente el saco fue sacado y su campo visual fue ocupado por unos enigmáticos ojos azules que podrían compararse con el zafiro.

—Bienvenida princesa, ¿te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos?

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Mini-glosario**

**(1)**_**En Los Brazos de Morfeo:**_ Creo que deben de conocer esta expresión, de igual modo para aquellos que no lo sepan está frase se podría igualar con dormir, que uno se vaya o se entregue a los brazos de Morfeo es que vas a dormir nada más. Y bueno Morfeo es el dios griego del sueño, ¡ja!, todo calza, ¿no? xD

**(2)**_**Ken Follett:**_Escritor británico de novelas de suspenso e históricas. He leído tres de este autor la que más recuerdo es "Un mundo sin fin" debe ser porque es un libro bastante grande, más de 1000 hojas y tiene una portada de un lindo color y me gustó mucho el diseño, y bueno la historia es buenísima y la recomiendo, inclusive el nombre de mi nick (Caris) lo saqué de ahí, el Bleu es un cuento aparte.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

Ahhh me demoré demasiado en terminar de editar este capítulo, pero por fin ya está listo :)

Hasta que hicieron acto de presencia los secuestradores, junto al Jefe ¬¬

¿Y ahora qué? Creo que lo más probable es que hayan surgido más preguntas, y es lógico, ¿por qué el Jefe está actuando de ese modo con ellos? Ni siquiera yo puedo entender su lógica xD

Lo olvidaba, me voy con mis amigas por unos 10 o más días a la playa, va a depender de cómo administremos el dinero jajaja bueno volviendo a lo importante, tendrán que esperar un poco más para la actualización, pero apenas vuelva actualizo, solo tengan paciencia :D

Me despido dando las gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo en dejar un comentario, los cuales como ya he dicho me hacen muy, muy feliz, y por supuesto animándolos a que sigan dejando un _Review_, en fin, gracias por leer esta historia.

Saludos.

_Caris Bleu.-_

**Pd: Les dejaré un mini avance del Día 4**

—¿Ya han revisado este sector?

—Sí, varias veces, hace unas horas estuve dándole vueltas y nada.

Sabía que escuchar detrás de las puertas no era muy correcto que digamos pero había detenido su andar cuando los vio, ¿qué hacían ellos mirando un mapa de la ciudad con tanto detenimiento?

—Puede estar en cualquier lugar —vio como Touya se llevaba sus manos y las aferraba a su cabeza con desesperación.

_"No, por favor… que no sea lo que creo"_

Ahora sus sospechas encajaban y formaban ese todo. Frunció su ceño y la rabia la invadió, ¿por qué no le habían dicho la verdad?

Abrió la puerta de golpe y 5 pares de ojos la observaron perplejos.

—¡Ahora me explicarán qué mierda está sucediendo, y no se les ocurra mentirme!


	4. Día 4

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ ¿Cuánto puedes llegar conocer a alguien en 21 días? En medio de la oscuridad se encontraban dos desconocidos mientras sus vidas estaban a merced de un hombre que a toda costa buscaría sacarles cierta información.

* * *

><p><strong>21 días<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4 <strong>

—¡!

El agua fría la despertó haciéndola casi caer de la silla. No supo en qué momento había comenzado a dormir, recordaba que el tal Jefe le había hecho una pregunta sobre sus ojos y que luego la habían dejado sola, amarrada a una silla, y para variar a oscuras. Definitivamente ese hombre tenía una obsesión con la oscuridad.

La risa de él rebotaba en las paredes del cuarto. Sacudió su rostro tratando de sacar el agua que seguía cayendo. Finalmente el agua cesó y abrió sus ojos volviéndose a encontrar con la mirada zafiro.

—Lindo despertar, ¿no? —ironizó y volvió a reír.

Se aguantó las ganas de gritarle un improperio, bueno, no solo uno, sino varios. Apretó sus puños, deseaba levantarse y darle un golpe con toda su fuerza para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Lo vio rodear el escritorio que tenía la habitación, para terminar sentándose en una silla.

La observación seguía sobre su persona, y otra vez esa sonrisa apareció en el rostro níveo del hombre, le calculaba unos 40 años, quizás se equibocaba y era mucho mayor. Giró su cabeza hacia los costados: estaban solo los dos en esa habitación, del resto no tenía la menor idea.

Tenía frente a él a la joven, se veía asustada, casi como un pequeño pollito a punto de ser devorado. Sonrió con bastante suficiencia. Todo iba bien por el momento. Cabe destacar que la chica pese al miedo que salía hasta por sus poros no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, podía verlo claramente en sus ojos verdes que lo observaban también con bastante detalle.

Silencio largo y con cierto matiz de suspenso, ya se estaba aburriendo, era momento de entretenerse, y jugar con la joven mujer.

—¿Te gusta la silla en la cual te encuentras sentada? —preguntó señalando con su índice la silla que ocupaba la castaña_—. _Vamos, es una simple pregunta, contéstame _—_pidió sonriente, cosa que empezó a exasperar a Sakura.

—Puede ser… no la he observado con detenimiento.

—Es acolchada y de madera de nogal. De muy buena calidad y hecha con mucha prolijidad _—_informó.

Asintió con la cabeza a las palabras dichas por el hombre.

—¿Y este escritorio? ¿Es o no es de buena calidad, jovencita?

Abrió sus ojos y casi como una película las imágenes de un día normal en la mueblería llegaron a su mente.

—_Busco un comedor y un escritorio —se volteó al escuchar la voz de una persona. Se encontraba sola atendiendo el negocio que tenía con su familia, hacía solo unos minutos Kero había salido a buscar unos muebles que habían encargado. Su hermano y su padre se encontraban en una misión del S.A.T **(1)**_

_Observó al hombre que vestía elegantemente, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras. Se veía joven._

—_Bueno, venga por acá —fueron a un costado del negocio en el cual se encontraban expuestos variados modelos de comedores—. Estos de acá, como puede ver son para 6 personas, hay otros más pequeños y otros muy grandes como el que puede ver allí —le indicó un comedor color caoba estilo antiguo y con muchísimas sillas._

—_Bastante grande, pero con uno de 6 estará de bien —caminó hacía una silla y se sentó en ella—. Se siente muy cómoda._

_Sonrió._

—_Es acolchada y de madera de nogal. De muy buena calidad y hecha con mucha prolijidad._

—_Me gustan estas sillas… las llevaré._

—_Oh, pero el comedor al cual pertenecen es de 8 personas, no de 6 —dijo un tanto preocupada._

—_No importa, lo llevo igual._

—_Okey —el hombre comenzó a caminar hacía el sector donde tenían los escritorios, tocó casi en un roce la superficie de uno._

—_¿Y este escritorio? ¿Es o no es de buena calidad, jovencita?_

Pasó saliva y miró el escritorio que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia.

—Creo haberle respondido ese día esa pregunta.

Comenzó a reírse y se puso de pie dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la castaña.

—Veo que no eres tan tonta, lo recordaste. Pensé que tendría que ponerme los lentes y hacer casi los mismos movimientos para que recordaras todo, Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? Hace más de cuatro meses que usted fue a comprar estos muebles.

—Cuatro meses en los cuáles he vigilado cada paso que has dado. Resumiendo, tienes 19 años, no haces nada más que estar en esa mueblería, llegas a eso de las once de la mañana y te vas como a las siete de la tarde. Tienes un grupo de amigas, dentro de ellas está tu prima Tomoyo Daidouji, también de 19 años, pero que a diferencia tuya ella si hace algo más productivo y que quizás le traiga mucho frutos, estudia en Tokio, y parece adorarte. No pienses que solo yo estuve investigándote, Sato también hizo lo suyo. Me llamó la atención que no tengas novio, eres una bella chica, de seguro el ser tan niña y carecer de buenas neuronas hace que ningún hombre se fije en ti.

Quería abofetearlo, ¿quién se creía para tratarla así?

—Shh… ¿llorarás? Por tu bien no lo hagas, en serio, odio ver lágrimas de cocodrilo. Proseguiré con lo que averigüé de ti. Saliste hace un año del instituto Seijô, pasaste todos los ramos, aunque no fue con perfectas calificaciones, claramente los números no son lo tuyo. ¿Cómo tu padre y hermano confían en que no los harás perder dinero en el negocio que tienen? _—_revoloteó las manos_—. _Después me contestas esta pregunta… ¿Qué más?

—¿Para que quiere seguir hablando de mi vida? —preguntó con cierto fastidio.

—Eso, también en ciertas ocasiones te exasperas con facilidad, ¿o no _monstruo_?

Solo Touya le decía así… ¿Cómo podría haber averiguado tanto?

—Lo sé, soy un buen detective, a ver Sakurita, me gustaría saber qué piensas de todo esto, ¿cuáles son tus teorías?

—No le diré nada.

—Quiero que respondas mi pregunta, nada más, no te estoy pidiendo que sueltes alguna otra cosa.

Sopesó lo dicho por el hombre.

—No sé que mierda quiere de mí, soy una chica normal, que tiene una vida común y corriente sin muchos altibajos… hasta ahora.

—¿Cuál es el gusto de ensuciar esa boquita diciendo aquella palabra? —la castaña rodó los ojos—. Normal… querrás decir mediocre, lo normal, lo común, lo estándar es mediocridad pura, estás resignada a lo que tenga que venir, deberías hacer algo bueno por tu vida.

—Pareciera ser que tiene vocación de consejero —ironizó.

—Cuidado con tus palabras.

—Yo digo lo que estime conveniente decir, y no porque me tengan atada y secuestrada callaré.

—Carácter, me sorprende, creo que te subestime un poco, pero está bien, parecías ser una remilgada y con muy poca inteligencia, al menos no lo eres tanto.

No le seguiría el juego, él buscaba hacerla enfadar, pero no le daría en el gusto.

—¿Y cómo les va en el súper negocio familiar?

—Bien.

—Bien —imitó—. Vamos, Sakura, sé que eres una chica bastante habladora, haz halague de tu don socializador.

—Nos va bien, el negocio trae buenos frutos —dijo tras pensar por unos momentos qué responderle al tipo.

—¿Sabes? Algo llamó mi atención, siempre estás tú en el negocio. ¿Y Touya y Fujitaka?

Se mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

—Usted es el detective, debería ya tener una respuesta a eso.

—Por supuesto, pero no logro encajar las piezas, así que me dije con lo habladora y amable que es Sakura de todas maneras que ella me aclarará este punto.

—¿Eso es lo que tanto quiere saber?

—Por el momento sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me gusta ser tan preguntona con mi familia. Cada uno hace lo que quiere.

Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y con su mano derecha empezó a tamborilear la superficie.

—Concuerdo en que cada uno hace lo que quiere, yo quise tenerte aquí, y aquí estás. Yo quiero saber algo y tú puedes ayudarme, sería bastante expedito todo si respondieras de forma clara mis preguntas.

—Yo no quiero estar aquí, usted y esos imbéciles me trajeron acá contra mi voluntad.

—Sí, son unos imbéciles, pero ya no cambiarán, por lo menos hicieron bien lo que les ordené —se llevó las manos a sus ojos y los refregó con cierta violencia, luego soltó un bostezo—: ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?

—Solo puedo decir que su pregunta es bastante estúpida.

—Sí, creo que fue un poco tonto cuestionarte eso —llevó su mirada a una de sus muñecas—: Son exactamente las tres de la mañana del día viernes diez de agosto del presente año, es decir que llevas ya cuatro días aquí, y podrían ser pocos días si decides ayudarme.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que le ayudaré? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si eres inteligente lo harás.

—Bueno, usted mismo lo dijo —aclaró su voz—: carezco de buenas neuronas y además me describió como una chica con muy poca inteligencia...

Se acercó con lentitud a la castaña, cuando hubo llegado a su lado tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de Sakura y apretó los dedos.

—El que seas mujer es solo un minúsculo detalle. Tendré que ser un poco pesado, ¿Shaoran Li? Debes saber que _ese_ se llama así. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo lleva aquí? —Sakura negó con la cabeza pero el movimiento fue detenido por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el hombre—: Un poco más de cuatro meses, ¿tienes alguna idea de como la ha pasado? —soltó el agarre.

Su respiración volvió a agitarse, y su campo visual volvió a ser ocupado por el zafiro.

—¿Cómo crees que la ha pasado ese hijo de puta?

—Mal —susurró.

—Creo haber escuchado un pequeño murmullo… ¡Habla fuerte! —ordenó alzando su voz en varios decibeles.

—Mal —dijo.

—Sí, muy mal, ¿por qué crees que la ha pasado así?

—Porque ustedes son unos enfermos —habló con bastante rabia.

—¿Enfermos? No sé, tal vez. Él la ha pasado así porque es un imbécil, prefiere guardar silencio, antes que decir algo, y eso me molesta y mucho —apretó sus puños y miró con cierta burla a la chica—, pero libero mi enfado golpeándolo, no solo yo, los chicos también lo hacen. Sato maneja como quiere las armas blancas, y tu piel trigueña, y creo que suave al tacto… —comenzó a acariciar los brazos de la castaña, luego llevo ambas manos a su cuello y comenzó a acariciarlo para terminar tocando sus mejillas que se hallaban húmedas ya que un par de lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus orbes esmeraldas—. Sí, a Sato le encantará usar sus navajas en tan linda piel.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó en una pequeña gota marcando el suelo.

—Te dije que no lloraras —llevó una de sus manos a un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Temblaba de miedo, de impotencia, de rabia, él quería sacarle la información sobre su hermano y su padre, el por qué y para qué seguía siendo un misterio.

¿Sería una venganza?

Quizás en alguna de sus misiones descubrieron algún negocio ilegal que el hombre tenía, o quizás la nueva misión era dar con la cabeza del sujeto que la miraba con esa sonrisa, no sabía como describirla. Cuando su mano comenzó a salir del bolsillo pensó que iba a amenazarla con algún arma, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver arma alguna sino que a un pañuelo azulado y que ahora sentía en su rostro.

—Adiós, lágrimas —comentó tras haberlas secado con el pequeño pañuelo—. Por hoy solo me interesa que respondas una pregunta, solo una y te dejaré en paz por dos o más días, dependerá de mi estado de ánimo.

—N-no d-diré n-nada —balbuceó.

—Haré como si no hubiese escuchado eso —fue en búsqueda de la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y la puso frente a Sakura para luego sentarse en ella—. Mueblería Kinomoto… sí, se ve que les va bien, ¿cuántos años llevan con el negocio?

Parpadeó con fuerza para dejar caer las lágrimas que seguían acumulándose en sus ojos.

—No quiero gritarte, ni pegarte por el momento, Sakura, así que responde, ¿cuántos años llevan con el negocio?

—Doce años —dijo tras largos minutos.

Lo recordaba casi como si hubiera sido ayer, hacía no más de dos semanas que el negocio había empezado, tanto su padre como su madre estaban muy emocionados y felices ya que pese a llevar muy poco tiempo el pequeño negocio estaba llamando mucho la atención en Tomoeda. En ese entonces tenía 7 años, y 12 años ya llevaba la Mueblería Kinomoto, también 12 años llevaba su madre fallecida, había sido un golpe horrible, pero su padre optó por seguir con el negocio ya que Nadeshiko así lo hubiese querido.

—Bastante tiempo, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos al grano, ya estoy cansado, y es bastante tarde. Tu padre estudió en la universidad y sacó el título de ingeniería en administración de empresas, tú hermanito siguió sus mismos pasos. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención: ¿cuál es el gusto de visitar el edificio Central de Policía mínimo una vez por semana? Claro, alguien que no sea muy observador no se daría cuenta de eso, pero yo no soy como los demás y me fijé en ese ínfimo detalle. No creo que la policía les compre tantos muebles a ustedes. Un día me dije, ¿será que ellos trabajan para la policía?

—Como dijo mi padre y mi hermano son ingenieros, en eso ejercen, y manejan el negocio familiar. Tenemos a un amigo de la familia que trabaja en la policía…

—Yue Tsukishiro.

—Sí, y somos muy unidos, así que siempre pasan a verlo.

—Mmm… Nunca me han gustado mucho los policías, y sobre todo los que lo son pero no lo dicen.

—Sigo sin entender qué es lo que quiere de mí.

—Tú sabes muy bien a lo que se dedican tu padre y hermano, dices que trabajan en la mueblería, pero yo sospecho que hay algo extraño, algo no calza… ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre el S.A.T?

Mantuvo la mirada.

—No —mintió.

Touya y Fujitaka eran parte del S.A.T hacía ya bastantes años, su padre entró a la policía mucho antes de conocer a su fallecida madre, y prefirió nunca contarle realmente a lo que se dedicaba, ellos eran policías encubiertos, y su trabajo dentro del S.A.T era investigar principalmente a narcotraficantes, y grupos terroristas.

Su padre siempre afirmaba que la muerte de su madre debió haber sido un acto de venganza. Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí, no le iba a decir nada sobre ellos, ya que podía ponerlos en peligro, nadie sabía que ellos trabajan para el S.A.T, Yue tenía conocimiento de ello ya que era el comandante de la policía, pero sus funciones dentro de la policía eran completamente diferentes.

—Te ayudaré, el S.A.T se fundó en 1977, en una unidad de operaciones especiales que tenía la policía japonesa, hace mas de quince años salió a luz esta súper unidad, así que ya es de conocimiento público. Bueno, luego salió en todos los medios de comunicación que el S.A.T se había acabado, y que ya no existía esta especie de policía secreta que se encargaba de averiguar e investigar a los malhechores que hay en Japón.

—No entiendo que tengo que ver yo con el S.A.T.

—Tengo una teoría, creo que tu padre y tu hermanito son parte del S.A.T.

—Es imposible, ellos son ingenieros —espetó con bastante seguridad.

—Sí, pero puede ser que eso sea solo una especie de apariencia, una máscara.

—Nunca había oído hablar ese tal S.A.T, mi familia no tiene nada que ver con eso. Insisto, ¿qué quiere de mí?

—Necesito que me confirmes si tu familia es parte del S.A.T, quizás después te diga para qué necesito esa información.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Li en todo esto?

—Creo que me he equivocado, no eres tan tonta, pero te informo que eso no te incumbe por el momento —miró su reloj—. Me aburrí, sí o no. Es simple y no implica decir una gran oración, ¿tu familia es parte del S.A.T?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía lo que era el S.A.T hasta ahora…

—Tú sabes algo, Sakura, y no estás queriendo ser participativa. Sabes manejar muy bien las armas aunque quizás te den miedo, le disparaste a uno de los imbéciles. Me dijeron que sabes pelear, eso me sorprendió bastante ya que te ves bien enclenque, pero para tu pesar esos conocimientos no te sirvieron de nada, aquí estás frente a mí. Por una extraña razón no haces más que trabajar en la mueblería, y no estudias, ¿por qué? Puede ser que estés confundida, quizás quieras trabajar en lo mismo que tu padre y hermano.

—No sirvo para los números… usted lo dijo.

—Pero sirves para dar buenos golpes y disparar, creo que eso podría ayudarte a entrar a la policía.

Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente: ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué a ellos? Hay muchos agentes del S.A.T, ¿por qué se pondría a investigarlos específicamente a ellos? ¿Quién era ese hombre de ojos de un extraño azul? ¿y Li que tendría que ver en todo el asunto?

_"Lleva aquí un poco más de 4 meses… Shaoran Li"_

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

—_Nosotros no nos metemos en secuestros, para eso estás tu, Mizuki —habló Touya bastante molesto—. Debe ser por dinero, por lo que me comentó Yue es un heredero de la familia Li…_

—Sato, pasa —alzó la mirada, no se había percatado que el hombre ya no estaba frente a ella sino que en la puerta de la habitación—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —fue lo último que dijo, y se marchó con esa sonrisa en su cara.

Sato se acercó y mientras iba caminando sacó una pequeña navaja.

—Veamos ahora si seguirás siendo tan poco participativa.

* * *

><p>Observaba con detenimiento el jardín de su casa desde el ventanal de la amplia cocina, aunque siendo realistas la categoría mansión iba más acorde a las características que tenía el hogar de grandes áreas verdes y de gran lujo.<p>

Tomó una galleta de chocolate, de esas que su adorada Miyu siempre le hacía, y la comió con lentitud.

Desvió su mirada al reloj que había en la habitación, eran exactamente las 9 de la mañana.

_"Debería estar en clases"_

Suspiró.

No quiso ir a la universidad no por pereza, sino más bien porque un mal presentimiento la llevaba molestando desde el día de ayer. Algo extraño pasaba, y Tomoyo Daidouji siempre prestaba atención a las corazonadas y a lo que su sexto sentido parecía advertirle.

Llevó la taza de té verde a sus labios y bebió un sorbo, con bastante precisión la volvió a acomodar en el platillo, y nuevamente dirigió su mirada al jardín.

Estaba más que atrasada, y más encima tenía una junta en media hora, y si no hubiera llamado su asistente aún seguiría con Morfeo. Soltó un gruñido, y apuntó mentalmente que debía reclamarle a su esposo por no haberla despertado.

Bajó apresurada las escaleras y se dirigió a paso raudo a la cocina. Entró y de inmediato prendió la cafetera, al girarse vio a su hija quien parecía estar en la luna.

—Querida, ¿qué haces aquí?

Creyó escuchar la voz de su madre, pero no la tomó en cuenta ya que de seguro era su mente haciéndole jugarretas. Sonomi Daidouji hacía una hora que debería estar en la empresa y ella debería estar en la universidad.

—Tomoyo, te estoy hablando —parpadeó confusa y levantó la vista de su tan entretenido té verde—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que antes no me escuchaste.

—Lo siento, mamá… estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando en por qué no fuiste a clases?

Soltó una risa.

—Sinceramente… no. No tenía ganas de ir.

—¿Y por qué? —tomó una taza y una cuchara. Un sonido proveniente de la cafetera le hizo desviar la mirada de su hija. Estaba preocupada, claramente se veía que Tomoyo no había dormido nada, y la preocupación la podía ver en sus ojos de un exótico amatista, rasgo que compartían.

Observó cada movimiento de su progenitora, le llamaba bastante la atención ver el desayuno que se estaba preparado, el cual constaba de un café ultra cargado, con una de azúcar, y nada más.

—Deberías comer algo más, siempre me criticas cuando no desayuno, pero parece ser que mi té y mis galletas son mucho más energizantes que tu café.

Esbozó una sonrisa y tras dejar la cafetera en su lugar, tomó asiento situándose frente a Tomoyo.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero en la oficina como algo más. Ahora a lo importante, ¿por qué estás aquí? Ya estás grande, tienes 19 años, estudias en la universidad, y yo en eso no me meto, pero tú no faltas nunca.

—Y tú nunca te quedas dormida —dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

—Tu querido padre no me despertó —frunció el ceño—, ya lo retaré, pero no cambies el tema. Hija, te conozco muy bien, así que ahora mismo me explicarás el por qué veo esas ojeras bien marcadas bajo tus ojitos.

Se tomó un par de minutos para crear una respuesta que no generará más preocupación en su madre.

Sonomi espero con mucha paciencia —y eso que ella no tiene mucha— a que su hija hablara.

Tomoyo volvió a llevar la taza a sus labios, bebió dos largos sorbos, y la dejó con suma delicadeza sobre el platillo que ella misma había pintado en un diseño de pequeños pétalos de flores de cerezo.

—Anoche dormí muy poco, a lo sumo tres horas, así que por más que quise no pude levantarme. Estoy pensando en entrar a un concurso de diseño fotográfico para el cual debo entregar al momento de inscribirme un pequeño folio con diez fotografías, y exponer en no más de cien palabras la temática que tendrán en común. Eso me quedé haciendo anoche.

Se tranquilizó un poco, parecía ser que su hija estaba diciendo la verdad.

Fueron interrumpidas por Miyuki, la cocinera y también la mujer que había cuidado a Tomoyo desde pequeña mientras sus padres se encontraban viajando o trabajando.

La mujer de 57 años las observó con mucho asombro.

—¿Y por qué están aquí? —cuestionó con cierto enfado.

Tanto madre como hija rieron.

—¡Y miren ese desayuno que están tomando! Eso no puede catalogarse como la primera comida del día. Se quedan ahí mientras les preparo algo más contundente.

—Miyu, gracias, pero estoy atrasadísima. Thomas no me despertó —se tomó su café con mucha rapidez y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. Se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente—. Espero que no me ocultes nada. Que tengas un buen día, hablamos en la noche.

—Está bien. Te amo, mamá, y ve con cuidado por favor, mejor dile a las chicas que te lleven, las calles tiemblan cuando vas al volante.

—Muy mal, muchachita, más respeto con tu madre. Y soy experta en manejar, aunque mejor le digo a Susan que me lleve. Adiós, y también te amo. Miyu, cuídala, anda extraña.

Rodó sus ojos amatistas.

—La señora tiene toda la razón, te noto preocupada.

—Miyu, ¿hasta cuando le dirás señora? Mi madre te ha dicho infinitas veces que la llames por su nombre, no es tan difícil.

—Está bien, seño… —vio el ceño fruncido de la joven—, Tomoyo.

—Así me gusta. Y no me hagas ningún desayuno, voy saliendo.

—Pero…

—Nada —le dio un beso en la mejilla—, llego en la tarde. Mi papá me comentó que tiene antojo de comida italiana, creo que estará feliz si llega en la noche y se encuentra con un buen plato de pastas.

—Oh, está bueno saberlo. Ve con cuidado.

—Sí.

Subió las escaleras, caminó por un largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta: la entrada a su cuarto. Entró y fue hacia su escritorio y tomó el bolso que estaba sobre él. Guardó su billetera, y sacó las llaves de su auto.

Volvió a mirar la hora, las 09:45. Definitivamente el tiempo pasa rápido. Buscó su _i-phone_, y volvió a llamar a la persona con quien estaba tratando de comunicarse hacía dos días.

Nada.

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo que tenía al frente. Desordenó un poco su flequillo y soltó su larga cabellera negra de la coleta que llevaba hacía segundos.

Volvió a llamar.

Tras los largos tu-tu, decidió dejar un mensaje de voz. Esperó con cierta impaciencia el tan conocido _"deje su mensaje después del tono"._

—Sakura, llevo tratando de comunicarme contigo hace ya 2 días, y parece ser que la tierra te tragó. Hablé con Touya y me dijo que estás en Tokio… algo no me calza, besos y cuídate, y por favor devuelve el llamado.

Su mejor amiga supuestamente estaba en Tokio haciendo un papeleo del negocio que tenían los Kinomoto, eso desde un principio no la convenció, si hubiera visto los ojos de Touya decir eso sabría si era una mentira pero como había hablado por teléfono con él no podía asegurar nada.

En primer lugar con lo sobreprotector que es Touya, jamás hubiese dejado que Sakura fuera sola a hacer los supuestos trámites de la mueblería, y en segundo lugar, la voz de Touya parecía preocupada, y fue bien cortante, más de lo usual.

Guardó su celular en el bolso, y salió. Se encontró con Susan, la jefa de todos los guardaespaldas que tenía la familia. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tener guardaespaldas, pero sus padres eran bastante paranoicos así que pese a su negativa inicial no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a su presencia.

—Pensé que estabas con mi madre —comentó.

—Supuestamente la iba a llevar al trabajo pero cuando estaba sacando el auto recibió una llamada y corrió a su auto y salió hecha una furia —informó la mujer de cabellera colorina y tomada en una prolija coleta.

—De seguro asuntos de la empresa. Voy a salir… y sola.

Susan soltó un largo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, Tomoyo ya no era una niña y podía perfectamente ordenar que no necesitaba guardaespaldas.

—Cuídate.

Se fue a la cochera, y subió a su Audi TTS, regalo de su padre, no lo usaba mucho ya que era mucho auto para ella, eso solía decir. En fin, decidió hacer la primera parada en una librería-bazar. Compró una carpeta que usaría para presentar el folio para el concurso. No había mentido en eso, era verdad, pero no había podido dormir por la preocupación por Sakura, no por el concurso.

Segunda parada: la casa de los Kinomoto.

Estacionó y bajó. La ventana del cuarto de Sakura estaba cerrada, y daba la impresión que no había nadie.

Tocó el timbre, y esperó. Después de tocar por quinta vez soltó un suspiro. Si no estaban en la casa deberían estar en la mueblería. El día de ayer pasó por ahí y se extrañó que estuviera cerrada. Por si las dudas llamó a la casa, y luego de dos intentos, nadie contestó. Finalmente optó por llamar a su primo.

—Hola, Touya —saludó.

—_Tomoyo… Hola… ¿pasa algo?_

_"Sí, sé que algo ocultas"_

—Mmm, no, o sea, es solo que he tratado de comunicarme con Sakura, y no contesta su celular —se movió con bastante rapidez para poder esquivar a un joven que pasó en bicicleta.

—_Descuida… ella está bien, hablé con Sakura ayer, y dijo que iba a aprovechar de ir a varias universidades de Tokio, ya sabes que aún no sabe qué hacer con su vida._

—Claro… ¿La llamaste a su celular?

—Eh… sí, o sea no.

"_¿Por qué titubeas tanto, Touya"_

Dedicó una última mirada a la casa de paredes amarillas, y subió a su auto.

—Quieres decir que la llamaste al hotel en donde se encuentra _—_inquirió.

—Exactamente. El monstruo dejó acá su celular.

—Okey, bueno, dame el nombre del hotel, o el número, te lo agradecería bastante.

Frunció su ceño al notar el largo silencio que se produjo en la línea.

—_Tomoyo, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado. Hay gente en el negocio, y mi padre no está, se encuentra en casa durmiendo._

"_Atrapado"_

Negó con su cabeza. Touya estaba mintiendo a no ser que Fujitaka Kinomoto tuviera el sueño en extremo pesado para no sentir el timbre que sonó muchas veces, y a demás no escuchar el teléfono de la casa.

—Comprendo… te llamo más tarde.

—_Okey, adiós._

—Adiós. Nos vemos.

Puso a andar el auto y se fue a la siguiente parada: Mueblería Kinomoto.

Por primera vez parecía no importarle la mesura ni el actuar con esa madurez que la caracterizaba a sus cortos 19 años, Touya le había mentido, de eso no cabía dudas, sabía que había algo extraño en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estacionó el Audi frente a la mueblería de los Kinomoto, y se bajó dando un gran portazo. Observó que había dos autos estacionados. El Spark lo conocía, era el auto de Chiharu, una de sus amigas, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí?

Se apresuró abriendo la reja la cual estaba sin llave y entró siguiendo el camino de piedras que tenía la entrada, estaba cerrado, igual que el día de ayer, otro hecho que la desconcertaba.

"_¿Y dónde están los supuestos clientes?"_

Para aumentar más su enojó la puerta de entrada estaba con llave, no tuvo más opción que darse la vuelta e ingresar por detrás.

—¿Ya han revisado este sector?

—Sí, varias veces, hace unas horas estuve dándole vueltas y nada.

Sabía que escuchar detrás de las puertas no era muy correcto que digamos pero había detenido su andar cuando los vio, ¿qué hacían ellos mirando un mapa de la ciudad con tanto detenimiento?

—Puede estar en cualquier lugar —vio como Touya se llevaba sus manos y las aferraba a su cabeza con desesperación.

_"No por favor… que no sea lo que creo"_

Ahora sus sospechas encajaban y formaban ese todo. Frunció su ceño y la rabia la invadió, ¿por qué no le habían dicho la verdad?

Abrió la puerta de golpe y 5 pares de ojos la observaron perplejos.

—¡Ahora me explicarán qué mierda está sucediendo, y no se les ocurra mentirme!

* * *

><p>Sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo, hubiese sido casi como un sueño que el agua saliera caliente pero estaba fría, aunque no se quejaba, ¿hace cuánto que no se duchaba? El que el agua estuviera helada era solo un detalle insignificante. Cortó la llave y tomó una de las toallas que había sacado del mueble que tenía la habitación. Por fin se sentía limpio.<p>

Enrolló la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y salió del pequeño baño. Abrió una de las puertas del closet y se encontró con ropa masculina. Sacó los primero que vio. Las camisas le quedaban holgadas y el pantalón quedaría mucho mejor con un cinturón, lamentablemente no había ninguno. Volvió al baño y se observó en el espejo. Su pelo estaba bastante largo, y la barba también. Revisó un pequeño estante y encontró un peine y una _guillette_. Aumentó su sorpresa, seguía sin comprender por qué _él_ estaba actuando así con ellos.

Cuando se sacó el saco y vio el nuevo lugar donde lo habían llevado pensó que soñaba, pero al rato se hizo presa de la desconfianza. Comenzó a pensar en el motivo de que ahora se encontrase ahí, en un pequeño cuarto sencillo, pero con las comodidades básicas.

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones y se echó espuma para afeitar y comenzó a deslizar la _guillette_ por su rostro. Al cabo de un rato terminó y se dedicó a mirar su cara, claramente se podía notar que había bajado de peso.

Tomó el peine y lo miró casi con desafío: estuvo varios minutos tratando de peinarse.

—Maldito pelo _—_tiró el peine en señal de darse por vencido, no había caso, nunca pudo llevarse bien con su rebelde cabello castaño.

Ordenó el baño, y salió de él.

Había dormido bastante, y Sakura Kinomoto no volvía, tenía el presentimiento de quizás nunca más la volviera a ver, sin embargo, habían dos futones en la pieza. Ahora que recordaba con la rapidez con que los hombres llegaron a buscarlos ni siquiera pudieron verse los rostros.

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación. Observó con mucho detenimiento el closet, luego abrió las puertas y los cajones que este tenía. Revisó cada uno con detenimiento, estaba la posibilidad de que volvieran a estar a oscuras por lo que debía aprovechar mientras hubiera luz. Luego fue al baño nuevamente e hizo lo mismo, trató de guardar cada detalle en su memoria.

Tras bastante rato y luego de acabar su minuciosa inspección se acomodó en su futón. Su estómago volvió a gruñir, cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar el hambre que tenía.

Dormitó por casi 20 minutos, al abrir sus ojos ámbar llegó a su campo visual el futón que estaba frente al suyo.

¿Estaría bien la chica? ¿Serían capaces de ser tan crueles como habían sido con él?

"_¿Quién eres, Sakura Kinomoto?"_

Kinomoto… Hizo memoria de la gente que iba a su casa, y también de quienes asistían a las fiestas que su madre ofrecía.

Nada, no encontraba nada.

Tendría que haber una conexión, debía haberla, por algo estaban los dos a merced de esos enfermos.

Se puso de pie para disponerse a caminar, cuando iba a dar el primer paso la luz se fue.

—Ya había comenzado a extrañarte _—_comentó con bastante sarcasmo.

Se volteó a la puerta, alguien venía. Prefirió alejarse hacía un rincón y se quedó ahí esperando. Reconoció en seguida la silueta, y parecía que su estómago también.

Como siempre el hombre no dijo nada, alcanzó a ver que dejaba dos platos en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Como animal tras su presa se abalanzó al mísero plato de comida y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba todo en su estómago.

Tocó el otro plato, solo podía significar que traerían a Sakura en cualquier momento. Lo tomó y con cuidado lo llevó, y lo dejó al lado del futón que ocuparía la joven.

* * *

><p>—Sabías que tarde o temprano me iba a dar cuenta de esto —se llevó un poco de papel higiénico a sus ojos y secó las lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer—. Touya, no sabes muy bien como mentir.<p>

—Tomoyo, créeme que no quería mentirte, tenemos la esperanza de que vamos a encontrar a Sakura, y no queríamos preocuparte —se excusó el moreno.

—Está bien… pero van cuatro días, creo que lo mejor es que se diga en la prensa, quizás alguien la vio.

—No, eso aún no, seguiremos con la búsqueda, el caso por el momento lo estoy llevando yo —informó un hombre de cabellos largos y grises—: es preciso buscar bien, los operativos tienen como prioridad la búsqueda de Sakura, y debemos seguir el protocolo establecido, si en un par de días más seguimos sin saber nada se divulgará a la prensa.

Estaba en completo desacuerdo, pero Yue era de la policía, y él sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Y ustedes? —detuvo su mirada en el novio de una de sus amigas—: Yamazaki, Chiharu te va a matar cuando se entere que le has estado ocultando esto.

—Lo sé, pero nosotros estamos apoyando a Touya y al señor Fujitaka. Yue no quería que nos metiéramos en esto, pero les hemos sido de gran utilidad, por nuestros propios medios hemos estado buscando a Sakurín.

Keroberos Clow asintió lentamente con la cabeza a las palabras dichas por su amigo, era mejor que hablara Takashi, él sabía mentir.

—Debes mantener en secreto esto, Tomoyo, no le puedes contar a tus padres ya que los preocuparás, ni tampoco le dirás nada a las chicas, a menos que yo te autorice a hablar —ordenó Touya.

—Guardaré silencio, pero no me impedirán que les ayude.

—No, es mejor que quedes fuera de esto —opinó Yue.

—Sakura es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, sino me dejan ayudarles hablaré, e iré al diario principal de Tomoeda y diré todo.

—Tomoyo, no son necesarias las amenazas —habló Yukito Tsukishiro, hermano de Yue—, creo que debemos aceptar la ayuda de Tomoyo, ella está en pleno derecho así como nosotros hemos estado ayudando a la policía.

—Está bien —dijo Keroberos.

A regañadientes Touya terminó por aceptar la ayuda de la amatista, el problema no radicaba en que ella los ayudase, el tema era que estaba el gran riesgo de que Tomoyo Daidouji descubriera cómo realmente se ganaba la vida.

* * *

><p>Se puso de pie cuando abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe, de inmediato corrió para alcanzar a tomar a Sakura, quien literalmente había sido arrojada al suelo por los dos hombres que la traían. Logró cogerla antes de que su cabeza chocara con el cemento. Miró a los hombres con rabia y estos ni se inmutaron, se fueron dando un gran portazo volviendo a quedar todo a oscuras.<p>

—M-me c-cuesta respirar.

—Descuida —llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de la chica, tuvo que usar ambas manos para soltar el nudo que apretaba el saco al cuello de Sakura—. Malditos, no te desesperes, lo desataré.

Se demoró varios minutos pero finalmente lo logró sacar.

—G-gracias.

—Estás empapada —comentó al sentir agua en uno de los brazos de la castaña, pero sacó rápidamente la mano al escuchar un siseó de la joven.

—Es sangre… Sato, me hizo unos cortes, pero no te equivocas, igual me tiraron agua.

—Mierda, son unos hijos de puta —bramó.

—Sí, concuerdo totalmente contigo. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al sentir como el chico se alejaba de ella con bastante rapidez.

—Hay toallas, y ropa, inclusive un pequeño botiquín.

—¿Qué dices?

—Eso, ya no estamos en ese cuartucho, este es otro cuarto, el cual podría compararse con una habitación simple pero implementada con las cosas básicas —informó.

—Suena como un sueño —sonrió—. ¿Hay baño?

—Sí, y con puerta y todo, y funciona a la perfección.

—Jajaja, menos mal.

Se puso de pie con mucha lentitud: su cuerpo estaba acalambrado y sentía pequeñas puntadas en su hombro herido.

—Necesito una ducha.

—Está bien, te guiaré al baño —volvió junto a la castaña y tomó su mano, estaba fría y podía sentir como tiritaba—, el agua no es temperada.

—No todo podía ser perfecto.

Le explicó donde estaba cada cosa, luego de varios minutos la dejó sola en la baño.

—Li, ya sé cuanto tiempo llevas aquí —dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cuatro meses, y yo llevo cuatro días. Y sé también quién eres.

—¿C-cómo?

—Mañana hablamos, he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Cerró la puerta y se metió a la ducha, dejó caer el agua helada sobre su cabeza, un agua que iba mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Sonrió solo por unos segundos, esos malditos tendrían que hacer mucho más para que ella soltara alguna cosa, no la iban a tener fácil, y si Li llevaba aguantado más de 4 meses, ella también podría.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Mini-glosario**

_**(1)S.A.T:**_ Special Assauly Team o Equipo Especial de Asalto. Corresponde a una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa fundada en 1977. No se sabe mucho de ella ya que la información sobre esta unidad es secreta y su existencia fue revelada en 1996. [Gracias, Wikipedia xD]

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

Hola :)

Finalmente actualizo… espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar.

Este capítulo es bien importante dada la información que hay en él, y también me ha gustado mucho. Respecto al S.A.T como ya leyeron en el mini glosario: sí, existe. Obviamente yo adaptaré e inventaré lo referente a esta unidad según lo que requiera para el desarrollo de la historia.

Es un capítulo más largo, aparecieron más personajes, y que obviamente tendrán su protagonismo en la historia.

**Bueno, me despido. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que tiene bastante intriga, y también su dosis de suspenso. No todo será tan así, por algo en la categoría también dice romance… En fin, ya saben donde dejar sus críticas, comentarios, etc.: los _Review_ me alegran mucho :D Y los agradezco en demasía.**

**También les doy mi mail, que también es msn, por si a alguien le interesa: caris (punto) bleu (arroba) gmail (punto) com**

Muchos, muchos saludos. Que estén muy bien, y nos leemos pronto.

_Caris Bleu.-_


End file.
